


Un regalo para mi novio

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cheating Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Sex, Established Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Gay Porn Hard, Infidelity, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pre-Threesome, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Stalker Yuri Plisetsky, Verstile Christophe Giacometti, Verstile Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Being an Idiot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor Nikiforov y Christophe Giacometti mantienen una relación de pareja estable y madura hace varios años. Todo va bien hasta que en una muy aislada ocasión, se permiten un "viernes de solteros" para salir a divertirse cada quien por su parte con sus respectivos grupos de amigos, claro que con un tácito acuerdo de fidelidad mutua.Cuando uno de ellos no logra cumplir con ese acuerdo, los problemas de pareja comienzan a salir a flote y Christophe decide buscar la mejor solución.¿Lograrán salvar esa relación o todo acabará yéndose al diablo?





	1. Tal para cual

Hace una década, Chistophe Giacometti era un chico un tanto tímido y completamente distinto al hombre que es hoy en día. Había un hermoso albino de largos cabellos y ojos aguamarina, unos años mayor que él, que le gustaba muchísimo pero no tenía idea de cómo acercarse.

El atractivo joven que despertó el completo interés de Chris, era un ruso que respondía al nombre de Victor Nikiforov e iba a su misma escuela. A diferencia de él, el chico de cabellos plateados era muy amigable y dado con las personas.

Como en esa escuela los chismes estaban a la orden del día y los compañeros de Chris habían notado perfectamente lo que le ocurría con el alumno ruso del curso superior, no tardaron en hacérselo saber al involucrado.

Fue así que cuando Victor se enteró que cierto suizo deseaba conocerlo, no lo dudó un instante y tomó la iniciativa para hablarle. Resultó una grata sorpresa encontrar a un chico tan bonito y adorable.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Chris -afirmó Victor al tiempo que le enseñaba una cálida sonrisa-

—El gusto es mío -respondió el otro y estrechó la mano ajena con un inocultable nerviosismo, todo a causa de toda la emoción que aquello le generaba-

La atracción entre ellos fue mutua y no hubo manera de negarlo. Chris definitivamente no podía creer la suerte que tuvo al lograr que un chico como Victor se fijara en él, por encima de muchos otros que él mismo consideraba lo superaban mil veces en cuanto al atractivo.

Pero la verdad era que el ruso descubrió en Christophe algo que permanecía oculto a los ojos de todas las demás personas. Era una cuestión misteriosa que lo conquistó totalmente desde que lo vio; algo que el suizo aún no lograba despertar en esos juveniles años pero que Victor estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

Pocas semanas después, ellos iniciaron un noviazgo y conforme pasó el tiempo, esa relación adquirió un rumbo serio y formal. Ambos se sentían felices y dichosos estando juntos, se llevaban muy bien y congeniaban en prácticamente todos los aspectos.

Tras graduarse de la escuela e ir a la universidad, Victor se sentía por demás satisfecho con lo que había logrado y también estaba orgulloso de esa suerte de metamorfosis que se dio en el suizo, quien había pasado a ser un chico de imagen ciertamente inocente a ser un hombre que derrochaba sensualidad y erotismo.

Así fueron pasando los años y ambos lograron establecer una relación de pareja sólida y estable. Poco antes de que Chistophe terminara su carrera, decidieron mudarse a vivir juntos y las cosas siguieron iguales. Vivían en un bonito departamento junto con un perro y un gato.

Una de las cosas más notables de esa relación era que a pesar del tiempo, seguían teniendo una ardiente vida sexual que parecía iba tornándose cada vez mejor y ambos se sentían plenamente satisfechos.

Ante los ojos de sus amigos, eran el más claro y vivo ejemplo de lo que es una pareja ideal. Los veían tan unidos y decían que eran tal para cual; no era para menos ya que a leguas se veía cuan felices eran juntos. Para entonces Christophe tenía 26 años de edad y Victor estaba a escasas dos semanas de cumplir 29.

Esa noche decidieron salir a cenar fuera y llegaron a un distinguido restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Platicaban sobre cuestiones varias, en tanto compartían una exquisita comida pero Chris tuvo la mala idea de ponerse a hacer una especie de balance sobre la relación que llevaban.

—¿Puedes creer que el año próximo cumpliremos una década de estar juntos? -preguntó el suizo-

—Hemos durado mucho más de lo que duran los matrimonios en estos tiempos -respondió Victor- Pero sí, 10 años juntos es digno de celebrarse -sonrió- ¿Quieres que demos una fiesta?

—No, para nada. Prefiero que vayamos de viaje...quizás a alguna playa solitaria y paradisíaca, lejos de todos y con tiempo solo para nosotros.

—Pues así será -asintió el albino tomando la mano de su pareja y entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos- Y aprovechando esa ocasión, podría darte una sorpresa.

Chris sonrió. Sabía exactamente a lo que su amado se refería y comenzó a sentir cierta ansiedad, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse a los brazos de Victor por encima de la mesa.

—No puedo esperar -confesó-

—Y yo no puedo esperar a llegar a casa -respondió Victor con ese tonito seductor que tanto encendía a Chis-

Victor era tan descarado que no le importaba que se encontraran en un lugar público y estuvieran rodeados de gente. Aprovechando el largo del mantel que cubría esa mesa, se descalzó de su zapato derecho y colocó ese pie en medio de las piernas de Chris, provocándole un sobresalto al otro.

Empezó haciendo una ligera y provocativa presión contra el sexo ajeno, acariciándolo de manera sugestiva con el pie y lo miraba directo a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—No hagas eso -pidió Chris algo sonrojado y luchando en contra de las sensaciones tan excitantes que le causaba la situación-

—¡Wow...estás reaccionando muy rápidamente! -sonrió Victor- A este paso, creo que empezaremos en el auto.

—¡Dios! -estaba perdido y lo sabía- Si no te detienes ya, te juro empezaremos en el baño de este lugar -murmuró el suizo- Pidamos la cuenta, Victor.

\---

Efectivamente como Victor lo predijo, no pudieron resistirlo y comenzaron su encuentro sexual en el vehículo, en el mismo estacionamiento del restaurante. Ocuparon los asientos posteriores y se dejaron llevar por toda esa lujuria y pasión que los consumía.

Aunque ese encuentro resultó ciertamente genial también fue bastante incómodo y en definitiva, necesitarían mucho más aquella noche para aplacar las salvajes ganas que se tenían. Así que Victor no quiso esperar más, ocupó el sitio de conductor visitiendo únicamente su camisa desprendida y manejó con prisa de regreso a casa.

Chris se hallaba en iguales condiciones aunque intentó vestirse un poco.

—Este auto necesitará una limpieza de tapizado -sonrió Chris-

—Ya luego me encargaré de eso -respondió el otro viendo a su pareja a través del espejo, enseñándole una sonrisa libidinosa-

\---

Ya en la casa, ni siquiera se detuvieron a saludar a sus animales que se acercaron a ellos todos contentos al verlos llegar. Tenían más prisa por alcanzar la habitación cuanto antes mientras lo que les quedaba de ropa iba terminando en el piso, a lo largo del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la recámara, estaban completamente desnudos y compartían fogosos besos y caricias ansiosas. Se echaron a la cama y Victor no perdió el tiempo, se colocó de inmediato entre las piernas de su pareja, quien complaciente las separó para dejarle hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

No tenían problema en intercambiar roles en la cama; de hecho, eso era algo que hacía a su relación tan ardiente. Esa noche, Victor asumió el papel dominante y Chris estaba encantado con que así fuera.

El suizo estaba más que listo después de lo sucedido en el coche, por lo que el proceso de preparación ya no fue necesario. Rodeó al albino con sus piernas y éste lo penetró de una sola vez, hundiéndose en él por completo, apoderándose una vez más de los labios ajenos, besándolos con ímpetu; realmente estaba muy ansioso.

Chris por su parte abrazaba a su pareja, se ceñía al cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos y piernas mientras el otro se movía en un vaivén constante e imparable, llenándolo por completo hasta arrancarle los gemidos más sensuales.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh...Victor!!! -era todo lo que salía de los labios de Chris cada vez que el otro dejaba de besarlo para recuperar el aliento-

—Je t'aime, mon coeur -susurró el albino al oído ajeno, sabía cuando prendía a su novio escucharlo decir cosas en francés durante el sexo-

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhh!!! -gimió Chris y lo sintió todavía más profundo en su interior; eso bastó para producirle un infartante orgasmo-

Se aferró aún más al cuerpo del albino, temblando ligeramente y sintiendo su vientre húmedo a causa de sus fluidos cuando escuchó jadear a su pareja sintiendo como se descargaba en él y respiraban agitados, empapados en sudor. Había sido tan exquisito como intenso, permanecieron besándose un buen rato para luego descansar un momento antes de reanudar.

Quedaron recostados uno al lado del otro en la cama, abrazados mientras Chris acariciaba el pecho ajeno, dibujando formas con sus dedos. En tanto, volvía a pensar sobre la relación que llevaban.

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el albino al verlo tan ensimismado-

—Estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Michele el otro día, una tontería en realidad -sonrió de lado-

—¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? -Victor lo miró con curiosidad-

—Dijo que tú y yo parecemos siameses ya que todo lo hacemos juntos. Salimos siempre juntos, vamos juntos a cualquier actividad o evento, siempre que nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, vamos juntos.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? ¿Acaso ya no te agrada?

—No es eso, amor. Ya sabes como es Michele de fastidioso, dijo también que andamos juntos por todos lados porque somos un par de inseguros -confesó- Admito que eso sí me molestó.

Victor suspiró pesadamente, no hacía falta que le diera más explicaciones para entender a qué se refería.

—Tu amigo es un idiota. Ya sabes que nunca me cayó del todo bien pero si lo soporto es por ti -dijo el ruso- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que abrir la boca para decir estupideces? No sé como un chico tan bueno como Emil lo tolera.

—Bueno...ellos también son tal para cual .

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Chris? -cuestionó-

—Quiero que Michele cierre la boca y sepa que está en un error

—Pues no tienes que demostrarle nada a ese tonto.

—Lo sé pero...--

—Pero quieres hacerlo de todos modos -lo interrumpió- Bien...dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? -preguntó Victor sin más-

—¿Por qué no salimos el próximo viernes por la noche? Cada quien por su lado, es decir...yo con mis amigos y tú con los tuyos -propuso Christophe-

—¿Y a dónde se supone voy a ir? Nuestros viernes por la noche siempre son de ordenar pizza y ver películas abrazados en el sofá. Para mí ese es el plan perfecto y no necesito salidas nocturnas; eso es más bien para adolescentes -rodó los ojos-

—¡Victor hablas como si fueras un anciano! -sonrió el otro- No tiene nada de malo que salgamos a divertirnos con los amigos al menos una vez un viernes por la noche -refirió-

—Voy a extrañarte y luego me aburriré horriblemente -afirmó Nikiforov-

—No pienses en eso, será un inusual "viernes de solteros" -guiñó el ojo- Si no te agrada, será la primera y última vez que hagamos eso.

—De acuerdo, como digas -suspiró- Lo haremos entonces.

Christophe sonrió ante la aprobación de su pareja, estaba conforme con el trato; pero eso sí...él ni siquiera imaginaba que aquello traería consecuencias que no serían del todo agradables.


	2. Mal plan

El día acordado llegó y en definitiva, aquel tema de salida nocturna en plan de solteros que Christophe propuso, no terminaba por convencer a Victor. Sin embargo, acabó accediendo únicamente por darle el gusto a su pareja.

Desde la mañana de ese viernes, Victor no hacía más que maldecir en silencio a Michele Crispino -ese fastidioso amigo de Chris que no le caía en gracia- más aún por el hecho de que comenzó a molestar diciéndole al suizo que su relación era dependiente e insegura, por el hecho de que siempre hacían todo juntos y no se separaban prácticamente un solo instante.

Christophe en su afán de demostrar a su amigo italiano que sus afirmaciones carecían de veracidad, decidió montar un plan de salida como si fuera un viernes de solteros. El suizo acordó salir a beber unos tragos con Michele y la pareja de éste, Emil.

Victor por su parte, se puso en contacto con otra pareja de amigos, Georgi y Mila, quienes usualmente lo invitaban a salir a pesar de sus constantes negativas. Solían bromear diciéndole al albino era un viejo aburrido porque prefería pasar un viernes por la noche en su casa en vez de salir de fiesta, como ellos lo hacían prácticamente cada semana.

Ya en horas de la noche, la pareja se encontraba lista para salir cada quien con destino a su respectiva actividad con los amigos que acordaron encontrarse.

—Te ves tan sexy -afirmó Victor y se acercó a Chris, ponderando lo bien que lucía- Tanto que me dan ganas de cancelar los planes, arrancarte el traje y darle otros usos a esa corbata -tomó en una de sus manos la prenda en cuestión, estirándola un poco-

—Mmm...quizás puedas hacerlo a nuestro regreso -respondió el suizo y guiñó un ojo- Pero tú no te quedas atrás, amor -le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- Luces tan guapo que vas a atraer todas las miradas hacia ti.

—¿Eso crees? -preguntó el albino para luego rodear el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos-

—Definitivamente...pero quienes te miren, van a quedarse con las ganas. Pueden ver pero no tocar -sonrió el otro- Porque este hombre es solo mío.

—Desde luego pero te recuerdo que es una salida con amigos. Está demás que me digas eso...no voy en plan de ligarme a nadie

—Lo sé, Victor. Confío en ti -volvió a besarlo-

—Y yo en ti -susurró Chris al quebrar aquel tierno beso cargado de dulzura y del más sincero afecto-

Victor le sonrió y ni bien se alejaron un poco, el celular de Chris sonó indicando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Lo quitó de su bolsillo y lo revisó.

—Es Emil -comentó- Ya vinieron por mí.

—Ve entonces, no los hagas esperar -respondió Victor-

El albino acompañó a su pareja hacia la puerta, acabó de acomodarle la corbata y volvió a besarlo.

—Te amo -le dijo el albino-

—Yo mucho más -contestó el otro- Nos vemos más tarde.

—¡Qué te diviertas! -exclamó Victor y finalmente Chris se marchó-

Cuando Victor cerró la puerta, se apoyó de espalda contra ésta y suspiró pesadamente. En verdad tenía ganas de cancelar aquella salida y quedarse en casa para esperar a su pareja hasta que se le ocurriera volver horas más tarde.

Sacó su celular dispuesto a marcar a su amigo Georgi para inventar una excusa aunque sus intenciones murieron segundos después cuando tocaron el timbre, cosa que le produjo un sobresalto instantáneo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró allí con sus amigos que decidieron finalmente pasar a buscarlo, temiendo que justamente hiciera eso de cancelar a último momento. Georgi y Mila conocían bien a Victor y sabían que era capaz de declinarles.

—Hola, Victor -saludaron al unísono los recién llegados-

Georgi estaba tomando la mano de su linda novia y ambos observaban al albino con cierta sorpresa.

—¡Cuánta elegancia! -exclamó Mila-

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven bien -respondió el albino aunque le llamó la atención el hecho de que sus amigos iban vestidos de manera más informal-

—No cabe duda, a Victor los años le sientan cada vez mejor -comentó Georgi y sonrió de lado-

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Victor-

La pareja asintió y se retiraron todos juntos. Georgi había traído vehículo así que no hizo falta que Victor llevara el suyo.

—¿Iremos a cenar, cierto? Estoy hambriento -comentó el albino-

—Sí, a comer y luego a bailar -respondió la pelirroja-

—¿¡A bailar!? -cuestionó lleno de sorpresa-

—Claro, iremos a una discoteca buenísima. Es más, hicimos una reservación, allí nos juntaremos con Jean e Isabella, otra pareja de amigos. ¡Vas a ver que te caerán muy bien!

—Vaya, ¿entonces era una salida de parejas? -exclamó el otro rodando los ojos- De haberlo sabido, le hubiera dicho a Chris que viniera conmigo para no terminar solo y aburrido como una ostra.

—No hay problema con eso, Victor -replicó Georgi- No hace falta que vengas precisamente con tu pareja, allí vas a hallar con quien divertirte.

—Georgi...no vengo en plan de ligue -explicó el otro-

—¡Vamos hombre! Si no me refiero a eso -sonrió- Pero en esos lugares siempre se hacen amigos ocasionales, de ninguna manera vas a aburrirte.

—Si tú lo dices -respondió de mala gana-

El albino exhaló con fuerza, él solo tenía previsto que fueran a comer y compartir unos tragos pero a Georgi y Mila se les ocurrió esa actividad extra. Victor tenía un extraño presentimiento que le inquietaba, algo le decía que aquello sería un muy mal plan.


	3. Descontrol

Todo marchaba conforme los planes iniciales, tal y como lo acordaron, Victor fue a cenar con Georgi y Mila. De ese restaurante pasaron al dichoso antro de moda y el albino pudo notar que el ambiente contrastaba por completo, de estar en un lugar tranquilo pasaron a uno donde reinaba el descontrol.

El local estaba lleno de gente y nada más al adentrarse, Victor quedó encandilado por ese juego de luces intermitentes que jodían la vista a cualquiera, música electrónica a un volumen infernal que lo aturdía y también pudo notar como el alcohol iba corriendo por doquier.

En un principio, se sintió bastante incómodo, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que permanecería a lo sumo por una hora en ese lugar y luego se largaría de allí. Todo lo que quería era estar en la tranquilidad de hogar, ese sitio definitivamente no era para él.

Pensó que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y que ya estaba muy mayor para esos trotes; observaba a la gente a su alrededor y le sorprendía el hecho de que tuvieran tanta energía, bailando como si estuviesen dotados de pilas inagotables. La nivel de euforia y desinhibición de los jóvenes le resultaba llamativo.

Así como la pareja de amigos con la que el albino llegó al lugar le había comentado, hicieron la reservación de una mesa y allí se encontraron con otra joven pareja. Luego de las presentaciones correspondientes, Georgi se encargó de proveer de fuertes bebidas alcohólicas a todos.

Victor decidió que terminaría el vodka que le sirvieron y luego se marcharía de allí. Sabía que si bebía más que eso, le costaría muchísimo ponerse de pie, pedir un taxi y retirarse por su cuenta. También era consciente que ni Georgi ni Mila estarían dispuestos a llevarlo de regreso antes que amaneciera.

Suspiró y tomó su celular para verificar si tenía mensajes de su novio pero no encontró absolutamente nada, ni una sola notificación apareció en su pantalla. Supuso que Chris estaría pasándola bien con sus respectivos amigos y sonrió resignado.

Nikiforov no se dio cuenta que las personas con quien estaba compartiendo esa mesa -los otros amigos de Georgi y Mila- le habían echado el ojo. Jean Jacques Leroy, más conocido como JJ y su novia Isabella Yang se dedicaban a una actividad no tan lícita ni decente.

Aprovechaban ese tipo de salidas para captar a personas con dinero, los emborrachaban para así poder provocar encuentros aparentemente casuales con atractivos chicos y chicas. Luego éstos se encargaban de embaucar a esos "clientes" para poderles sacar una generosa cantidad de dinero, que después acababan repartiéndose entre ellos...

—Jean, amor, ¿notaste el celular que tiene este sujeto tan elegante? Se ve que tiene muchísimo dinero -dijo Isabella al oído de su novio mientras observaba al albino de reojo-

—Es verdad -respondió él- Parece que estamos frente a un potencial cliente -sonrió de lado-

—¿Vamos a invitarle unos tragos más y vemos qué pasa? -propuso la atractiva mujer-

—De acuerdo -asintió JJ- Pediré más bebidas para él, tú encárgate de ver a quien le enviamos. Georgi me comentó que este tipo es gay...ya sabes a quién podría gustarle.

—Claro, ya mismo le aviso -sonrió Isabella y con disimulo, extrajo su celular para escribir un mensaje y dar inicio a las "negociaciones" con el joven a quien enviaría junto a Victor y que también se encontraba en otro sector de esa misma discoteca-

\---

En ese mismo momento, Christophe se hallaba en un pub de estilo inglés en compañía de Michele, Emil y un amigo que la pareja invitó a compartir aquella salida, su nombre era Masumi.

A diferencia de Victor y sus amigos, Chris y los suyos se hallaban en un ambiente totalmente tranquilo donde solo compartían unas rondas de tragos, unos cigarrillos, con música a volumen agradable y charlaban distendidamente.

Emil y Michele decidieron alrededor de las 2:30 de la madrugada que era hora de retirarse y Christophe se dispuso a ir con ellos. Sin embargo, Masumi lo persuadió para que se quedara un poco más.

—¿Por qué no te quedas un un rato y compartes otro trago conmigo? -propuso sonriente- Solo uno más y nos vamos también; traje auto así que te llevaré a tu casa sin ningún problema.

—Bueno...siendo así, aceptaré -contestó Chris-

La pareja se marchó y los otros quedaron a solas en esa mesa. Masumi y Chris se cayeron muy bien desde que fueron presentados entre sí; mejor dicho, Masumi se sintió inmediatamente atraído por Chris aunque disimuló bastante bien cuando Emil y Michele estaban todavía presentes.

Masumi fue a la barra y encargó un par de tragos. Mientras Christophe quedó aguardándolo en la mesa, entonces quitó su celular para escribirle un mensaje a Victor.

"Hola, amor. Todo bien por ahí? Estaré en casa como en una hora. Te amo!"

El suizo envió ese mensaje y antes de que pudiera verificar que se haya entregado con éxito, Masumi regresó con las bebidas y tomó asiento justo al lado de Chris sonriéndole de un modo un tanto descarado...

—Por fin nos quedamos solos -bromeó Masumi-

—Así parece -comentó Chris y tomó su vaso-

—¿Brindamos? -propuso el otro-

—Claro -asintió-

Ambos hombres levantaron sus respectivos vasos y los juntaron en un brindis que se tornó bastante íntimo y personal, en un momento dado, quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente.

—Por esta agradable velada en la que tuve el placer de conocerte -dijo Masumi, provocando un sonrojo en el suizo- ¡Salud!

—¡Mmm...salud! -respondió Giacometti sintiéndose un tanto cohibido y bebió todo su trago de una sola vez-

La tensión sexual gestaba entre ellos era demasiado evidente. Christophe no podía negar que el otro hombre le resultaba bastante atractivo y si se sentía algo extraño era porque pudo percibir claramente esas miradas y sonrisas que le dedicaba.

En un momento dado, Masumi se atrevió a intentar algo más para ver si lograba conseguir que Chris cayera. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro ajeno para abrazarlo de lado y atraerlo hacia él.

Christophe quedó bastante sorprendido y como lo tomó desprevenido, no pudo reaccionar tan rápido. Quedó muy cerca de su contrario, viéndolo con cierta sorpresa mientras el otro hombre apoyaba su cabeza contra la del suizo. Nuevamente hicieron contacto visual y una sonrisa sugestiva se dibujó en los labios de Masumi, la cercanía era ya ciertamente peligrosa.

—Chris...me gustas mucho -susurró el otro mientras tomaba al suizo de la barbilla y se acercaba a él con lentitud con todas las intenciones de besarlo-

En ese instante, la imagen de Victor vino a la mente de Christophe y finalmente reaccionó. Detuvo al hombre colocando sus dos de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos y luego se apartó de él, liberándose así también de su abrazo.

—¡No! -dijo el suizo- Lo siento, Masumi. Tengo pareja y no me atrevería a faltarle de esta manera -se puso de pie- ¿Puedes llevarme ya a mi casa?

—Discúlpame, no lo sabía -respondió el otro con una expresión que dejaba ver toda su decepción al enterarse de aquello- No fue mi intención ofenderte -también se levantó de su asiento-

—No, no hay problema -sonrió Chris- Fue culpa mía por no haber mencionado nada al respecto pero sí, estoy en una relación seria y estable hace varios años y no sería capaz de ponerla en riesgo.

—Eso es muy íntegro y considerado de tu parte -replicó Masumi- Tu novio es un hombre por demás afortunado.

Chris asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a sonreír ante las apreciaciones ajenas, se sentía halagado y al mismo tiempo, orgulloso de sí mismo al no haber cedido ante la tentación de besar a ese muy atractivo hombre que intentaba seducirlo.

Dejaron por fin aquel pub y Masumi llevó a Chris a casa, dejándolo sano y salvo. Cuando el suizo llegó al departamento se dio cuenta que su pareja no se encontraba aún allí y tampoco le había respondido el mensaje que le envió anteriormente aunque sí lo recibió.

Miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular y éste indicaba que eran las 3:40 am. Se metió a tomar un baño y pensó esperar despierto a que Victor llegara; supuso que ya no demoraría mucho.

\---

Christophe estaba equivocado porque Victor había perdido la noción del tiempo después de haberse bebido absolutamente todo lo que le pasaron en aquella bulliciosa discoteca donde suponía iba a terminar la noche.

El albino estaba completamente ebrio y acabó perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos en un momento dado. Mila y Georgi estaban tan enfrascados en lo suyo, bailando y divirtiéndose ya lejos de la mesa que ocupaban.

Asumieron que Nikiforov se había marchado por su cuenta, la última vez que lo vieron allí, pudieron notarlo bastante tomado y por demás alegre. Incluso lo vieron despojándose de su saco y de su corbata cuando comenzó a sentir calor en extremo; se había remangado y desprendido varios botones de su camisa antes de animarse a bailar con unas cuantas personas que lo invitaron amigablemente.

Lo que Mila y Georgi no notaron es que Victor había abandonado el recinto hacía cuestión de hora y media. Pero no se había ido solo sino en compañía de un bellísimo y sexy joven rubio con quien estuvo bailando sensualmente en medio de la gente.

El alcohol había hecho su efecto, logrando desinhibir por completo al albino y a su acompañante. Tomaron un taxi con rumbo desconocido y en lo que duraba aquel viaje, aprovecharon para comerse a besos en el asiento posterior de aquel vehículo; importándoles poco y nada la presencia del conductor, quien los veía por el espejo y sonreía al verlos tan eufóricos.

El chico que acompañaba a Victor se colocó sobre él con las piernas a los lados del cuerpo ajeno mientras lo abrazaba, lo besaba escandalosamente y se contoneaba con toda alevosía provocando una excitante fricción entre su sexo y el del albino...

—Oigan...les cobraré el doble de la tarifa si van a ponerse a follar en mi vehículo -inquirió el taxista-

—Entonces acelere y no fastidie -refutó el rubio alejándose un poco de Victor pero volvió a besarlo inmediatamente; en tanto, el albino deslizaba sus manos sobre las nalgas ajenas y las apretaba-

Finalmente habían llegado a destino; se trataba de un discreto y medianamente decente hotel donde Victor y el chico ingresaron tomados de la mano. El albino apenas y podía sostenerse de pie a causa de su estado de ebriedad por lo que tuvo que recargarse en una pared en lo que el otro, se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde se hallaba el recepcionista con cara de pocos amigos.

—Yo me encargo -indicó el chico, en tanto Victor solo asintió y lo esperó unos pasos más atrás-

Se notaba que el encargado del hotel estaba durmiendo y los recién llegados lo despertaron con el alboroto que hicieron al entrar al lugar. Al parecer, ya se conocían porque se trataban de un modo familiar.

—¡Hola Beka! -saludó el rubio y se apoyó en el mostrador-

—¡Maldita sea, Yuri! -exclamó el sujeto- Como siempre interrumpes mis siestas viniendo a estas horas.

—¡Serás idiota! Solo a ti se te ocurre dormir en tu horario laboral -protestó resoplando un mechón de cabello que le caía en el rostro- Quiero la mejor habitación que esté disponible.

—¿Seguro? Mira que aún tienes una cuenta que abonar de las últimas veces -preguntó el otro con dudas, elevando una ceja-

—Baja la puta voz, imbécil!!! -bufó el rubio- Con este sujeto me saqué el premio mayor, te prometo que voy a cancelar la cuenta pendiente y también te dejaré una buena propina.

—Mmm...de acuerdo, creeré en tu palabra -suspiró el recepcionista y le lanzó la llave de la habitación, que el otro chico atrapó en el aire- Más vale que cumplas porque la próxima, te sacaré a patadas y tendrás que llevar a tus ligues a follar al callejón de en frente.

—¡Jódete! -exclamó el chico enseñándole el dedo del medio al otro y volteando para volver con Victor-

Un par de minutos después, la ilícita pareja ya se encontraba en la habitación. Ni bien cerraron la puerta, reanudaron los ardientes besos y caricias para luego empezar a deshacerse de sus ropas con toda prisa hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos.

Continuaron besándose de la manera más apasionada e invasiva, luchando de igual a igual por el dominio. Cuando tuvieron que separarse al resentir la falta de aire, Victor se detuvo a observar mejor a aquel precioso chico desconocido que era una tentación andante.

—¿Así que te llamas Yuri? -le sonrió perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes y deslizaba una de sus manos sobre el delgado torso desnudo del chico-

—Sí, pero puedes llamarme como te venga en gana -respondió el otro- Tenemos un trato, ¿cierto?

—Claro...es la primera vez que pago por sexo pero...--

—No me importa -lo interrumpió- Te prometo que valdrá cada billete aunque si te soy sincero, estás tan guapo que soy capaz de hacerlo gratis.

—Me halagan tus palabras -respondió Victor mientras repartía besos en el cuello ajeno, en tanto su mano alcanzaba el miembro del chico y lo comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente-

A pesar de su estado etílico, el albino podía percibir las reacciones del otro, quien no podía refrenar esos bonitos gemidos entrecortados. Las caderas del chico comenzaban a moverse casi por inercia en respuesta a los movimientos manuales que Victor ejercía sobre su sexo hasta dejarlo totalmente erecto y húmedo.

De seguir de ese modo, sabía que acabaría corriéndose demasiado pronto...cosa que definitivamente no quería, así que detuvo al albino y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama.

—Déjamelo a mí -dijo el chico para después colocarse sobre el cuerpo ajeno, rozando su pene contra el de su ocasional amante y lo besaba provocativamente-

Abandonó los labios de Victor y se dirigió a besar el pecho ajeno, trazando un camino húmedo mientras descendía con prisa por el marcado abdomen del mayor hasta alcanzar su intimidad que se hallaba totalmente despierta para entonces.

Comenzó pasándole la lengua de abajo para arriba unas cuantas veces, la sensación era tan deliciosa que hizo que Victor se arqueara un poco. Luego al sentir los labios ajenos succionando la punta de su pene, no pudo evitar gimotear y hundir sus dedos en los cabellos del rubio.

—¡¡¡Dios...sigue!!! -pidió casi rogando cuando el chico se detuvo por un momento-

La respuesta de Yuri fue inmediata, se engulló ese enorme y palpitante falo tanto como le fue posible, deleitándose con él al proporcionándole tantas lamidas y succiones como podía. Le resultaba por demás exquisito al igual que aquellos eróticos sonidos que salían de boca del albino.

Victor estaba entregado a sus instintos más salvajes, tomó con fuerza al rubio por sus cabellos y se hundió en su boca con cierta violencia, controlando con su mano los movimientos del chicos. Le estaba follando la boca a su completo sádico antojo y adoraba verlo de ese modo mientras unas lágrimas iban fugándose de esos preciosos ojos felinos a causa del esfuerzo que hacía.

El albino sabía que no duraría ya mucho, estaba tan excitado que no tardaría en venirse con intensidad y más que hacerlo en la boca del chico, deseaba que fuera de otra manera. Retiró su pene de la cavidad bucal del rubio y lo observó todo agitado...

—Ven -le dijo y el chico obedeció complaciente, acercándose a él y fundiéndose en otro tórrido beso-

Victor aprovechó aquel posicionamiento para conducir sus dedos hacia el orificio trasero del rubio y empezar a introducirlos en él con cierta rapidez, necesitaba dilatarlo un poco y ya lo estaba haciendo...

—¡Mmm...ngh! -gimoteó Yuri al sentirse invadido pero le resultaba también tan placentero que él mismo empezó a moverse en vaivén, haciendo que los dedos del hombre se incrustaran en su interior, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -seguía gimiendo y disfrutando de aquello-

—Tranquilo, gatito -dijo Victor, sonriendo al verlo de esa manera- No pienso follarte solo con mis dedos

—Ni yo quiero que lo hagas...pero se siente tan bien -confesó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas-

—¿Por qué no te sirves tú mismo? -propuso sin un ápice de pudor-

—Será un placer -el rubio sonrió y se compuso-

Se montó sobre el mayor tomando el pene ajeno con una de sus manos y rozándolo contra ese ansioso agujero que parecía rogar por tenerlo adentro de una maldita vez. Fue el mismo rubio quien comenzó a penetrarse a sí mismo en tanto se mordía los labios con fuerza y cerraba los ojos, intentando soportar el dolor inicial.

No había punto de comparación entre los dedos que lo penetraron antes y ese falo que ahora estaba entrando en él. Victor podía sentir la calidez abrasiva del interior ajeno, estaba apretado y muy caliente. Le estaba costando un poco hasta que no pudo más con su tremenda ansiedad.

Tomó a Yuri por la cintura y empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, elevando sus caderas de golpe para acabar totalmente dentro del chico que emitió un sonoro quejido, dejando en manifiesto todo lo que le estaba provocando.

Unos improperios escaparon de aquellos labios, maldecían aquella incomodidad y dolor que sentía pero sabía también que era cuestión de tiempo para que se acomodara. Mientras eso sucedía, Victor lo atrajo hacia y se dedicó a besarlo, siendo salvajemente correspondido.

—Eres un jodido sádico -murmuró Yuri- Solo por eso, me encantas mucho más ahora!

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! -gimió Victor, el cuerpo de Yuri estrujaba su pene y lo podía sentir a la perfección, provocándole sensaciones demasiado placenteras-

Permanecieron así un rato más, besándose impetuosamente hasta que el rubio finalmente consiguió adaptarse al otro, fue que volvió a su posición anterior y comenzó a moverse muy enérgicamente; Victor lo tomaba de las caderas y se deleitaba con la erótica y hermosa visión y las sensaciones que el otro le regalaba.

Era Yuri quien hasta el momento controlaba los movimientos, su cuerpo apretujaba exquisitamente el miembro de Victor, que entraba y salía constantemente de su interior al tiempo que ambos se desgastaban en gemidos.

El chico observaba con atención al hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo; en verdad le encantaba, nunca había estado con alguien que le provocara tales cosas. Tanto era así que deseaba que nunca amaneciera para que Victor no se fuera; lo veía directo a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada todo aquello que no era capaz de poner en palabras.

El rubio estaba consciente de que aquello era solo sexo casual establecido bajo un trato previo, un encuentro de una sola noche que tal vez no volvería a repetirse. Sabía que probablemente no vería otra vez a ese albino y por eso deseaba que fuera algo inolvidable para ambos.

Antes de que alcanzara a darse cuenta, el mayor se ciñó más a él haciéndole cambiar de posición sin salir de él. Yuri quedó abajo esta vez y Victor se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas ajenas para empezar a embestirlo sin piedad y también lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

—¡¡¡Mmm...aaahhhh!!! -exclamó el rubio, casi retorciéndose de placer cuando alcanzó el más fantástico orgasmo de toda su vida-

Se vino con mucha intensidad, dejando su propio abdomen cubierto con sus fluidos seminales. En tanto el otro, daba unas últimas estocadas profundas hasta que alcanzó su máximo éxtasis, descargándose por completo en el cuerpo ajeno y llenándolo con su tibia esencia.

Acabaron rendidos, sobre todo Victor cuya mente en ese momento era un completo desastre. Estaba atrapado por esos ojos verdes que lo veían de un modo extraño en tanto ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones; pero lo cierto era que el albino se sentía cautivado con ese chico desconocido, a pesar de que aún estaba aparentemente alcoholizado.

Cayó rendido sobre el menudo cuerpo del rubio, quien le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza hasta que el mayor quedó totalmente relajado y dormido entre los brazos ajenos.

—No sé quién eres pero voy a verte de nuevo como sea -murmuró Yuri- Me gustas demasiado, tanto que quiero conocerte más allá de esto -sonrió- Eso es precisamente lo que haré; esta no será la última vez que nos veamos.

El rubio estiró el brazo y tomó el celular de Victor, estaba completamente dispuesto a propiciar un nuevo encuentro con él a como diera lugar.


	4. Culpable

Recién a la vigésima vez que Christophe marcó a Victor, éste escuchó la vibración de su celular y abrió los ojos con dificultad, poco antes que el teléfono cayera al piso desde la pequeña mesa de luz al lado de la cama.

Apenas consiguió despegar su cabeza de la almohada, sentía un dolor infernal como si le hubieran dado unos martillazos en el cráneo. Al leer el nombre de su pareja en la pantalla de su celular, quedó desconcertado y eso le hizo abrir los ojos por completo.

Perplejo al notar que no se hallaba en su casa, se sentó de golpe en la cama e intentó reconocer ese lugar pero una horrible sensación de mareo lo invadió instantáneamente. El celular seguía vibrando pero cuando el albino se dispuso a responder esa llamada, el aparato terminó por apagarse, debido a que la batería se había agotado por completo.

—¡Oh, diablos! -murmuró Nikiforov y resignado volvió a dejar su teléfono sobre la mesita para echarse pesadamente a la cama- ¡Ah...qué dolor de cabeza tan horrible! -exclamó colocando una de sus manos sobre su sien, ejerciendo algo de presión-

—Buenos días...o mejor dicho, ¿buenas tardes? -una suave y desconocida voz le habló justo a su lado, produciéndole un tremendo sobresalto que lo hizo salir de la cama inmediatamente- ¡Vaya! -exclamó el rubio apreciando la desnudez ajena- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó al ver al otro algo asustado-

—¿Quién eres tú? -cuestionó el albino con voz demandante- ¿Qué lugar es este?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Me vas a decir que no recuerdas nada? -el chico se sentó en la cama y lo miró con cierto disgusto-

Fue entonces que Victor se dio cuenta que el otro estaba tan desnudo como él y comenzó a tener vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior; la cena con Georgi y Mila, la posterior ida a aquella discoteca, la cantidad de bebidas que ingirió y lo contento que se sintió de repente.

Miró con fijeza al chico cuyo rostro le resultaba familiar pero aún así, no consiguió hilar las cosas con rapidez. Ya de por sí, Victor era bastante olvidadizo pero en esta ocasión le preocupaba esa laguna mental que tenía.

—Tú eres...-- -entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar aunque sea el nombre de ese chico con quien pasó la noche-

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -exclamó con molestia, exasperado al notar que el otro no era capaz ese dato suyo tan básico-

En cuanto el mayor escuchó ese nombre, su mente comenzó como a rebobinar algunas escenas de la desenfrenada noche anterior; cuando bailaba con ese hermoso rubio que adrede se pegaba a su cuerpo, lo tentaba con miradas sugestivas y también con caricias por encima de su ropa.

Definitivamente le encantaba ese chico que rodeaba su cuello y lo observaba directo a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, invitándolo a probarlos de una vez. Se sintió acalorado, era un gatito tan sexy y atrevido y con una actitud que le decía estar dispuesto a todo.

Entonces, Nikiforov rememoró aquel momento cuando en medio de la pista de baile tuvo el impulso de besar al rubio Sin embargo, el chico detuvo esa intención y le dijo al oído que si quería algo más de él, tendría que pagar. Así excitado y ansioso como el albino se encontraba, acabó aceptando ese trato.

—Larguémonos de aquí, conozco un buen lugar -fueron las textuales palabras del menor, quien se lo llevó fuera de esa discoteca para tomar un taxi-

Victor sacudió la cabeza, volviendo en sí y sintiéndose algo cohibido al ver como los ojos de Yuri se posaban sin disimulo sobre su intimidad. Cuando se miró a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una erección solo por recordar el ardiente encuentro sexual que habían tenido...

—Ven aquí -lo invitó Yuri, extendiéndole la mano y mostrándole una sonrisa descarada- Me haré cargo con mucho gusto. Es más...podríamos quedarnos esta noche de nuevo aquí y pasarla bien, apenas son las 4 de la tarde y...--

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Las 4 de la tarde!!!??? -gritó Victor, interrumpiendo bruscamente la propuesta ajena- ¡¡¡Dios...no puede ser!!!

De inmediato, comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba toda regada por el piso de la habitación y se vistió tan rápido como le fue posible. En tanto, Yuri se cruzó de brazos sin ocultar su expresión de completo fastidio.

Cuando el albino estuvo listo y presto a marcharse, recordó el trato que había hecho con el chico aunque ya no tenía idea de la tarifa en cuestión que acordaron. Sacó su billetera y vio que por suerte, todavía traía suficiente dinero en efectivo; comenzó a quitar de allí billete tras billete.

Yuri lo veía con atención al tiempo de sentirse completamente avergonzado de sí mismo. En verdad le gustaba mucho ese hombre; tanto que no quería que se fuera y mucho menos que lo recordara una forma tan desagradable...como alguien que se acuesta con hombres desconocidos por dinero...

—Deja eso -pidió el chico- No es necesario que...--

—Disculpa -sentenció el mayor- Yo...en verdad nunca he estado con nadie en estas condiciones -confesó- Tampoco recuerdo la tarifa en la que quedamos pero...--

—¡Te digo que no es nada! ¿No entiendes que no quiero tu dinero? -insistió Yuri ya molesto-

—No, de ninguna manera me iré sin pagarte -refutó el otro- Supongo que con esto será suficiente para que no estés buscando clientes por al menos esta semana -dejó una importante cantidad de rublos, en billetes de alta denominación sobre la cama- Come algo y ve a tu casa, ¿sí? -dijo sonriéndole gentilmente-

Yuri no fue capaz de responder a eso, simplemente agachó la mirada sintiéndose aún peor...

—Por favor, perdóname, Yuri -fue lo último que pronunció Victor y salió con prisa de la habitación-

Cuando el rubio escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, levantó la vista hacia ahí sintiendo unas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Tomó todo el dinero que Victor había dejado sobre la cama y lo arrojó con rabia hacia la puerta; los billetes empezaron se desparramaron el aire y cayeron gradualmente al suelo, quedando finalmente esparcidos por todas partes.

Yuri no quiso permanecer un solo instante más en esa cama, así que apartó la sábana y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Le dolía el pecho y no conseguía contener más el llanto, todo lo que hacía era murmurar maldiciones una y otra vez. Recordaba claramente las manos y los labios de Victor en su cuerpo pero sobre todo, esos bellos celestes que lo veían con un falso cariño fugaz mientras tenían sexo.

—No, ya luego él no se acordará de nada -gruñó- Ni siquiera de mi jodido nombre

Al dejar la regadera, tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse a la par que mantenía la mirada fija en esa cama que se encontraba totalmente desordenada. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó, causándole un repentino sobresalto que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Mierda... -bufó y atendió el interno- ¿Sí?

—Yuri, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bajas? -era Otabek, el recepcionista de ese hotel; llamaba a reclamarle que ya se había cumplido el horario de uso de la habitación- Tu cliente se largó hace tiempo y tú sigues allí. Si no te abandonas el cuarto en 10 minutos, voy a tener que cobrarte la tarifa como un día entero.

—No jodas, imbécil -replicó todo enojado- Ya bajo -colgó el teléfono con violencia-

Cuando Yuri estuvo listo, se dispuso a rejuntar todo aquel dinero esparcido por la habitación; esos mismos billetes que él había arrojado; al acabar de hacerlo, quedó sorprendido con el monto que contabilizó....

—¡Vaya! Le dije 5,000 Rublos y me dio 30,000 -murmuró Yuri- ¿O es un completo idiota o en verdad seguía muy ebrio?

El chico encogió los hombros, luego guardó el dinero y abandonó el cuarto. Antes de largarse definitivamente del hotel, pasó por la recepción donde ya aguardaba el molesto encargado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -cuestionó Otabek- Vino una pareja que quería justo esa habitación y los tuve que rechazar porque demoraste una eternidad en bajar -siguió quejándose- El tipo que estaba contigo se fue como alma que lleva que el diablo y tú seguías allá arriba.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? -replicó y quitó del bolsillo de su campera el fajo de billetes, cosa que llamó la atención del otro, al que casi se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver tanto dinero en posesión del joven- Ten...con esto se cubre mi cuenta anterior, la de anoche, la de la estúpida pareja que dices que vino recién y el resto es la propina que te prometí. ¿Ya contento? -arrojó una buena cantidad de dinero sobre el mostrador y guardó el resto-

—Vaya, parece que ese tipo paga muy bien -exclamó Otabek y se puso a contar el dinero- Pues sí, todo está perfecto...y gracias por la propina.

—Como sea, ya me voy -contestó Yuri-

—Oye, creo que deberías tener a ese sujeto como un cliente fijo y exclusivo. Digo...si paga así por una noche hasta yo sería capaz de hacerle los servicios que quiera -bromeó-

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas a la mierda? -respondió Yuri y se marchó-

—¡Vaya, qué carácter! -murmuró Otabek rodando los ojos-

\---

Victor por su parte, estaba viajando en un taxi rumbo a su casa mientras luchaba con las terribles náuseas que sentía y también con el sentimiento de culpa que lo invadía por lo que había hecho. Intentaba ensayar alguna explicación convincente para Chris por llegar a semejantes horas; pero no...no conseguía inventar una excusa que sonara coherente...

—Señor, ya llegamos -le dijo el taxista al percatarse que su pasajero estaba muy pensativo y por más que ya había estacionado el auto hace rato, el albino no reaccionaba-

—¡Oh, sí! -miró todo confundido al hombre- Aquí tiene -pagó la tarifa del viaje y descendió con temor de ese vehículo mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia la vivienda-

Allí adentro lo esperaba su pareja y como era de esperarse, se hallaba enojado aunque eso más se debía a su preocupación que a otra cosa. Ni bien el albino ingresó al departamento, se encontró con el suizo de pie a un lado de la puerta, observándolo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión cargada de molestia.

—¡Bonitas horas de llegar, Victor! ¿¡Se puede saber de dónde demonios vienes!? -fue lo primero que cuestionó Giacometti-

—Lo siento, Chris -respondió apoyándose contra la pared más cercana- Bebí demasiado, no me dí cuenta de la hora y me quedé dormido.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Sabes cuántas veces te llamé!!!???

—Sí, pero terminó la batería de mi celular y...--

—¡Pensé que te había pasado algo grave, que tuviste un accidente, que te asaltaron o algo así! -siguió el otro- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Y aún así, no fuiste capaz de enviarme tan siquiera un mensaje para decirme que fuera a buscarte o algo.

—Perdóname, amor -exclamó- Sé que hice mal pero en serio, estaba muy borracho.

—¿Y en dónde estuviste, eh? Llamé a tus amigos creyendo que podrías estar aún con ellos pero me dijeron que te habías ido de la discoteca desde la madrugada...y mira nada más, ¡¡¡ya son casi las 5 de la tarde!!!

Victor se puso pálido al escuchar eso, las náuseas volvieron inmediatamente y las rodillas empezaron a temblarle a causa de los nervios que traía...

—Victor, ¿acaso pasaste la noche con alguien que te ligaste por ahí? -cuestionó el suizo-

El albino no fue capaz de contestar, salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Como tampoco le dio tiempo de cerrar la puerta del sanitario, todo lo que Christophe alcanzó a escuchar fue a su pareja vomitando por varios minutos.

\---

Nikiforov terminó dándose un baño para intentar que se le pasara ese horrible malestar. Hace tiempo no experimentaba una resaca de tal magnitud; sentía de nuevo que le estallaba la cabeza y definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

Pero el albino sabía que no iba a poder dormir con tranquilidad a causa del remordimiento que sentía; Chris ya se enteró que no estuvo con Georgi y Mila todo el tiempo como pretendió hacerle creer para zafar de esa situación. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y coherente en cuanto a lo que iría a inventar porque sabía que no era bueno mintiendo; además...con todos esos años juntos, el suizo lo conocía demasiado bien.

Sin embargo, Giacometti se dio cuenta que no fue buena idea ponerse a hacer reclamos ni bien su novio llegó a casa. Sintió cierta lástima al verlo sufriendo los efectos de la resaca, por lo que le preparó un café bien fuerte y se lo trajo a la habitación mientras el otro permanecía sentado en la cama. Decidió ponerse solo un pantalón holgado para intentar tomar una siesta reparadora pero antes se dispuso a secar su cabello con una toalla.

Chris se acercó a él, dejando el café sobre la mesita de luz y decidió ayudarlo con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Permíteme -le dijo, tomo la toalla y esta vez fue él quien secó el cabello del albino-

—Gracias -murmuró Victor-

—Disculpa los reclamos de recién -adujo el suizo- Es que en verdad estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—No, Chris. Discúlpame tú...fue algo realmente irresponsable de mi parte pero juro que no volverá a pasar -suspiró- No más de estas salidas de viernes, definitivamente ya no doy para ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Tan mal te fue? -bromeó-

—Horrible, siento que me mata el dolor de cabeza y ahora solo quiero dormir hasta mañana.

Christophe terminó de secar el cabellos ajeno y luego le pasó el café que le había traído.

—Ten, bebe un poco de café -sonrió- Te ayudará a pasar los efectos de la resaca.

Victor obedeció y tomó unos sorbos de esa bebida amarga y caliente pero no pudo terminarlo.

—Gracias, amor. Es suficiente, ya no puedo o siento que vomitaré de nuevo-se excusó- Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue a ti con tus amigos? -preguntó-

—Muy bien -respondió el otro- Volví a casa antes que amaneciera. La verdad, pensé que me quedaría más tiempo pero en vista a las circunstancias, pues...preferí regresar -comentó-

—¿Pasó algo por lo que cambiaste de opinión?

—Mmm sí -hizo una mueca de disgusto- Emil y Michele llevaron a un amigo suyo que me cayó muy bien al principio pero luego quiso coquetear conmigo, así que dí por terminada la velada.

—¿El desgraciado quiso seducirte? -preguntó Victor algo alterado por lo que el otro le contaba-

—Sí...pero de inmediato le aclaré que estoy en una relación seria y estable -afirmó el suizo- Menos mal lo entendió y no continuó con lo mismo.

Aquella confesión de Chris solo vino a empeorarlo todo para Victor.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te gustó ese sujeto atrevido? -preguntó el albino-

—¡Claro que no! No te lo estaría contando si fuera todo lo contrario, ¿no lo crees? Aunque bueno, admito que estaba guapo pero no. No, Victor...yo solo tengo ojos para ti -sonrió-

—Me alegra saber eso aún cuando llevamos todos estos años juntos.

—Aún si lleváramos 10 o 20 años juntos, no me interesan los galanteos de otro hombre que no seas tú -lo tomó del rostro y lo besó- No sería capaz de serte infiel, te amo demasiado -volvió a sonreírle- Eres el amor de mi vida y lo sabes.

El ruso simplemente abrazó a su pareja, no podía sentirse más culpable y miserable con todo aquello.

—Y por fin, ¿dónde pasaste la noche, eh? -preguntó Chris de nuevo-

Victor pensó que lo menos que podía hacer ya, era tener el valor de confesar su infidelidad aunque sabía que eso lastimaría profundamente a Christophe y que podría estropear su relación. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió finalmente hablar.

—Chris...en verdad, lo siento mucho -suspiró- Jamás fue mi intención decepcionarte de esta manera -tendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla ajena-

Chris frunció el ceño y lo miró con total seriedad; se preocupó todavía más al ver a Victor tan desmoralizado.


	5. Inminente desastre

Victor se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ahí estaba a punto de confesarle a Christophe el desliz que tuvo la noche anterior con el chico que conoció en esa discoteca a la que fue por liga de sus amigos. El suizo lo miraba con desconcierto debido a las palabras que previamente el otro pronunció...

—¡Dios, Victor! -exclamó con ansiedad- ¡Habla de una vez, por favor!

A último momento, el albino acabó echándose para atrás e inventando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Me quedé dormido en plena calle -dijo y acabó desviándole la mirada-

—¿Pero cómo fue que te pasó eso?

—Me dieron ganas de volver a casa pero no quise importunar a Georgi y a Mila, así que me fui de la discoteca sin decirles nada -suspiró- Luego salí a buscar un taxi pero estaba tan ebrio que iba tambaleando por la calle y como a una cuadra de allí, caí al piso y me dormí frente a la puerta de un comercio que estaba cerrado -explicó Nikiforov, intentando sonar convincente-

—¿Es que acaso nadie pensó que te desmayaste o algo así? -cuestionó el otro- Si estabas echado ahí en plena calle bien alguien pudo llamar una ambulancia, ¿no?

—No lo creo -respondió- Se notaba a leguas mi estado de ebriedad; así que todos los que pasaron a mi lado simplemente me ignoraron.

Chris se cruzó de brazos y quedó viéndolo de manera extraña. Notaba en Victor una expresión cargada de vergüenza; supuso era porque en todos esos años juntos nunca llegó hasta ese punto durante sus borracheras.

—Estuve dormido en la calle todo ese tiempo -prosiguió- Cuando desperté, no podía ni con mi alma y me dí cuenta que eran más de las 4 de la tarde, ni siquiera sabía en donde me encontraba.

—Ya veo -respondió el suizo- ¿Pero estás bien? Digo, ¿no te robaron nada? Si estabas en ese estado, durmiendo en la calle, eras presa fácil para algún aprovechado que podía sacarte la billetera, el celular o algo.

—Creo que no me robaron -encogió los hombros- Al menos, encontré todas mis cosas cuando desperté -suspiró- Perdóname por haber sido tan irresponsable y preocuparte de ese modo.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí sano y salvo -respondió el otro con una cálida sonrisa- Si te hubiera ocurrido algo malo, no me lo iba a perdonar ya que fui yo quien propuso esos estúpidos planes de salir cada quien por su lado.

Victor lo abrazó siendo inmediatamente correspondido por su pareja. No podía evitar sentirse un completo miserable y un cobarde por no atreverse a decirle la verdad; más aún cuando Chris había estado tan preocupado por él.

\---

A partir de ese momento, el albino comenzó a tener una actitud bastante rara que Chis no tardaría en notar. Victor no era bueno mintiendo y sabía que no iba a poder soportar demasiado tiempo el peso de su consciencia; más aún porque por alguna razón que le resultaba ilógica, no conseguía dejar de pensar en Yuri un solo instante.

El sentimiento de culpa estaba provocándole estragos internos a Nikiforov, no era capaz de disimular aquella pena tan grande que lo aquejaba; nunca pensó que sería capaz de serle infiel a su pareja y sin embargo, lo fue.

Conforme los días pasaban, las cosas iban poniéndose todavía más difíciles. Victor actuaba extraño, andaba muy distraído y no hacía más que pensar en lo que había hecho; era algo que estaba allí de forma constante alterando su mente y no sabía qué hacer para simplemente seguir su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Una tarde Chris había salido a hacer compras al supermercado, Victor prefirió quedarse en la casa alegando que le dolía la cabeza y prefería permanecer recostado. No se sentía en condiciones anímicas para poner un pie fuera de su casa, así que estuvo ese tiempo echado en la cama con la vista fija en la nada.

—No puedo seguir así -murmuró- ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarme del maldito tema y ya? -suspiró molesto- Me pesa el hecho de haberle sido infiel a Chris, tengo que decírselo o no voy a poder estar en paz conmigo mismo aunque no se lo tomará bien. No quiero que nuestra relación se vea afectada por nada pero necesito ser honesto y leal con él; ahora me siento un completo hipócrita.

Y como si de una maldición se tratara, tenía que venir a ocurrirle algo que ni que remotamente se esperaba. El sonido del celular le indicó la recepción de mensajes, lo había dejado cargando sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la cama por lo que volteó para tomarlo desconectando el cargador.

Lo primero que el albino pensó fue se trataba de su pareja, probablemente consultándole si precisaba alguna cosa ya que en ese momento seguía haciendo compras pero al abrir la aplicación de mensajería se dio cuenta que no era así.

Frunció el ceño al leer el nombre del contacto que le escribía; no recordaba haber agendado a alguien con ese nombre y esos íconos, pues sencillamente él jamás hacía eso de poner emoticones a los nombres de las personas de su lista. En este caso, decía "Yuri" junto con un ícono de tigre y otro de corazón rojo.

—¿Será posible? -se preguntó y abrió el mensaje, sintiendo que le temblaban las manos-

Lo que halló lo dejó con la boca abierta y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al confirmar sus sospechas ahí mismo; esos mensajes resultaron efectivamente ser de aquel bellísimo chico rubio con quien se había acostado aquella noche que deseaba olvidar.

Victor entreabrió los labios nada más de ver las sugestivas fotografías que el jovencito le remitió. Se levantó de golpe de la cama sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le enseñaban...

_"Hola Victor. Espero te acuerdes de mí y en caso de que no lo hagas, te envío algo para refrescarte la memoria. Llámame cuando gustes, estoy disponible para ti a cualquier hora. Te envío un beso...colócalo donde más gustes. Yuri."_

El albino estaba totalmente desconcertado aunque quedó bien acalorado al ver esas fotos. Ese chico tenía un impresionante poder de seducción y sabía como utilizarlo.

—Demonios -susurró Victor- Esto no puede estar pasándome ahora.

Finalmente, el hombre optó por borrar los mensajes y las fotos de Yuri de su celular; por supuesto, sin responder absolutamente nada. Suspiró aliviado aunque aún sentía mucho nerviosismo al respecto.

Sin embargo, aquello no le sirvió de mucho porque su mente quedó muy aturdida, haber visto las imágenes del chico desnudo en sugerentes poses le provocó una erección instantánea.

—Maldito chiquillo atrevido -bufó- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de alterarme de esta manera? Mierda, en verdad me gustas.

Cerró los ojos y deslizó una de sus manos hasta la bragueta de su pantalón, comenzando a masajearse sobre la ropa mientras sus pensamientos evocaban algunas ardientes escenas de aquel ilícito encuentro.

—Mmm...gatito... -susurró-

Le era imposible seguir conteniéndose. Acabó quitándose el pantalón y la ropa interior con rapidez, se tumbó en la cama y empezó a masturbarse frenéticamente rememorando a aquel chico montado sobre él y contonéandose sensualmente en torno a su miembro.

Afortunadamente en ningún momento pronunció el nombre ajeno en voz alta mientras se autosatisfacía, ya que no se percató que su pareja había regresado de sus diligencias y lo estaba observando en silencio desde la puerta, con una sonrisa traviesa y libidinosa al verlo de esa manera.

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! -exclamó Victor al eyacular de forma abundante, dejando su mano cubierta de semen-

Quedó bastante agitado y también avergonzado de sí mismo. Intentaba recuperarse cuando se sobresaltó todavía más al escuchar la melosa voz de Chris.

—¡Mmm....qué escena más deliciosa! -se metió de lleno a la habitación-

—¡Chris! -exclamó el albino intentando, levantándose de repente-

—¿No pudiste esperarme? -preguntó el suizo e impidió que el otro saliera de la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él-

—Lo siento...yo...-- -intentó explicar el otro-

—Eres tan ardiente -Chris comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente siendo correspondido de igual manera- Te quiero en mí...ahora.

No tardaron mucho en despojarse de todas sus prendas de vestir, estaban notablmente entusiasmados y las ganas que se tenían eran por demás palpables. En verdad, los años de relación no habían apagado el voraz apetito sexual de la pareja, seguían siendo puro fuego.

\---

Lo que en un principio pareció sería un encuentro de paso, desembocó en varias tórridas horas en las que hicieron el amor casi sin descanso. Acabaron rendidos y felices, tomados de la mano mientras charlaban sobre cuestiones triviales.

—Mmm, ¿a dónde vas? Estamos tan bien aquí -cuestionó Victor al ver a su pareja con intenciones de levantarse-

—Voy a preparar la cena. Todo esto me dio hambre -comentó el otro- ¿A ti no?

—Sí, un poco aunque por otro lado me siento totalmente satisfecho -sonrió el albino-

—Espero todavía tengas espacio para el postre -dijo el suizo en doble sentido, guiñando un ojo y luego viéndolo con picardía-

—Claro...siempre hay lugar para eso -secundó el albino- ¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

—Si quieres, por mí está bien.

—De acuerdo -respondió-

Ambos dejaron la cama para buscar algunas de sus ropas y dirigirse a lo que habían dicho. Estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando el celular de Victor comenzó a sonar, esta vez se trataba de una llamada.

El albino se puso pálido y tragó saliva al comprobar que quien lo llamaba era Yuri; tomó el celular con intenciones de rechazar la llamada pero de nuevo, sus nervios lo traicionaron, se le deslizó el teléfono de las manos y cayó a la cama exponiendo la pantalla a la vista.

Christophe notó la reacción inusual de Victor y se volvió a verlo.

—¿Por qué no atiendes? -preguntó el suizo-

—No es importante -respondió el albino visiblemente nervioso-

Por fortuna, la llamada dio por finalizada y Victor suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, el teléfono volvió a sonar...era de nuevo ese chico. El albino agarró el celular de inmediato y lo apagó ante la atenta mirada de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa Victor? -insistió Christophe- Por qué no respondes la llamada?

—Ya te dije que no es importante -metió el celular en el cajón de la mesita de luz y terminó de vestirse-

—Victor... -el suizo lo llamó con un tono extraño-

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quién es Yuri?


	6. Último trabajo

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Victor al escuchar aquella pregunta, otra vez estaba frente a una magnífica oportunidad de confesar su error pero no lo iba a hacer en esas condiciones.

Estaba claro que Christophe vio perfectamente el nombre que apareció en la pantalla del celular ajeno y la reacción nerviosa de su pareja, se sintió bastante intrigado. No sabía de ningún amigo o conocido de Victor que se llamara así.

Los segundos parecieron eternos ya que Victor solo miraba de un lado a otro sin dar una respuesta concreta a una pregunta que aparentemente era tan sencilla.

—¡Victor! -lo llamó el suizo al notarlo nuevamente con esa actitud ida que no conseguía entender-

—¿Sí? -respondió el otro-

—¿Quién es el tal Yuri que te estaba llamando? -se cruzó de brazos viéndolo de manera acusadora-

—¡Ah...perdón! Es que no lo estaba recordando -mintió- Es un chico que desea tomar clases de patinaje -comenzó a inventar lo primero que se le ocurrió- Me vio patinando el otro día en la pista a donde siempre voy y se acercó a preguntarme con mucha insistencia.

—¿Y entonces intercambiaron números?

—Ya te digo, es un chico que estuvo de fastidioso y para que se fuera pronto, le dije que él mismo agendara su número en mi teléfono -sonrió-

—¿Y tú le diste el tuyo, no? Por eso es que te anda llamando.

—No...para nada -replicó- Luego vi que hizo una llamada de mi teléfono a su número para poderlo registrar. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

Tenía sentido lo que el albino expresaba pero por alguna razón, Chris no terminaba de creerle del todo.

—Si no respondí esas llamadas es porque sencillamente no me interesa dar clases a él ni a nadie en este momento -agregó el albino- Es más, luego eliminaré ese número; además dudo que me lo vuelva a encontrar en la pista.

—¿Y está guapo el chico ese? ¿Cómo que edad tiene?

—¡Chris, por favor! ¿Qué cosas me preguntas? Ni siquiera me fijé bien en él porque me tomó desprevenido y distraído.

—Solo respóndeme.

—¿A estas alturas de nuestra relación me dirás que estás celoso? -se le acercó enseñándole una sonrisita seductora-

—Victor...sé perfectamente que no le eres indiferente a las demás personas -contestó el suizo- Pareciera que con los años te pones más atractivo, cualquiera se fijaría en ti.

—Pero yo no no me fijaría en cualquiera -lo abrazó rodeándolo por la cintura- Amor, solo tengo ojos para ti.

Chris también lo abrazó y sonrió complaciente, finalmente se había convencido ante las palabras tan determinadas y sublimes de su pareja.

—Lo siento -dijo en voz baja, se sentía un tanto avergonzado por haberse puesto de modo-

—Está bien -contestó el otro mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello, dándole un pequeño beso- Eres adorable cuando te pones así...me alegra saber que aún me celas.

—Te amo -susurró Chris para luego tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos y besarlo con cariño y delicadeza porque así como podía ser tan apasionado, también podía ser tierno y suave-

Victor se dijo a sí mismo que intentaría hacer lo posible por olvidar el asunto de una vez. Definitivamente no quería que nada ocasionara problemas en su relación con Christophe así que, ni bien tuvo oportunidad, eliminó el dichoso número de Yuri del directorio de su celular.

\---

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad le duró a Victor apenas un par de días. Después de aquellos acontecimientos con su pareja, volvió a recibir mensajes y fotografías comprometedoras por parte de aquel insistente chico rubio.

Lo peor de todo era que no se atrevía a eliminarlas ni bien las recibía. No, Victor se pasaba minutos enteros totalmente embelesado, observando esas fotos que le hacían acelerar el ritmo cardíaco y le acaloraban.

Yuri no era ningún chiquillo tonto, sabía como podía tentarlo y seducirlo. Se tomaba esas fotos desde ángulos estratégicos donde no enseñaba su desnudez completa pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo desear más.

No conforme con eso, el rubio le escribía sugerentes mensajes invitándolo a que se encontraran por ahí siempre haciendo énfasis a su disponibilidad a cualquier hora. Para entonces, Nikiforov estaba totalmente excitado y con ganas de aceptarle las propuestas.

Se encontraba solo en ese momento, acababa de abordar su auto con intenciones de regresar a su casa aunque bien deseaba responder a Yuri y citarlo de inmediato por ahí. Pensó que podría ser algo rápido y nadie tendría que enterarse de nada.

Otra vez le venía a la mente varias escenas de aquella ardiente noche en la que se revolcó con ese chico que fue su amante ocasional, ese mismo que ahora lo venía acosando a través de mensajes e imágenes, ese mismo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Pero todavía le quedaba algo de cordura, sacudió la cabeza como si fuera que eso le serviría para que sus locas ideas se esfumaran.

—¿Cómo puedo estar siquiera pensando en esas cosas? -se cuestionó a sí mismo, bastante avergonzado-

El albino puso su vehículo en marcha y dejó el celular a un lado, justo en el asiento de acompañante. Cuando iba a comenzar su viaje, el teléfono sonó inesperadamente por lo que detuvo sus intenciones para responder la llamada.

Tomó el celular creyendo se trataba de Chris e iba a contestar, solo que al fijarse en la pantalla notó que era un número no agendado. Frunció el ceño, era evidente que se trataba de Yuri.

—Debo ponerle un alto a esta situación -murmuró-

Ya estaba harto de tanta insistencia. Como nunca respondió un solo mensaje al rubio, a éste le daba por llamarle...fue que Victor no pudo más ante esa presión a la que le sometía y finalmente se animó a responder.

—¿Sí? -dijo con voz seria-

—¡Victor...qué gusto escucharte! -lo saludó- ¡Vaya! Por fin atiendes, este debe ser mi día de suerte.

El albino tragó saliva, escuchar su voz lo inquietaba pero tenía que disimular.

—¿Cómo es que tienes mi número? -cuestionó- Estuviste hurgando en mi celular cuando me quedé dormido, ¿¡cierto!?

—Claro que no. Solo dejé mi número en tu agenda y tomé el tuyo -confesó Yuri totalmente despreocupado-

—¿Y eso para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? Me encantas, ya te lo dije -admitió el otro- La pasamos muy bien esa noche, ¿no? Me gustaría volver a salir contigo.

Nikiforov lo escuchaba atentamente, le impresionaba la iniciativa que tenía el chico.

—Mmm, ¿pero por qué nunca me respondiste nada? -preguntó Yuri con un tono falsamente triste- ¿No te gustaron mis fotos? O tal vez, ¿quieres algo más para que te decidas? ¿Un vídeo quizás?

—Mira...no quiero ofenderte ni nada pero apenas y me acuerdo de ti -contestó el albino- Esa noche estaba demasiado ebrio y no era consciente de mis actos.

Pudo escuchar una risa burlona por parte del rubio, evidenciando que no le creía una sola palabra.

—Pues a mí me pareció que estabas muy consciente mientras follábamos -refutó-

—¡¡¡Pero ni siquiera recuerdo cómo terminamos en ese lugar!!! -contestó el otro todo exasperado-

—¿¡Me vas a negar que la pasaste bien!? Apuesto a que te provoqué los mejores orgasmos que tuviste en mucho tiempo.

Victor suspiró pesadamente, notó que el chico se estaba molestando al no conseguir que accediera a sus peticiones y para peor, no hacía más que recordarle esas cosas tan reales que deseaba olvidar.

—Por favor, deja de enviarme esas cosas -pidió el albino- No estoy interesado.

—No voy a cobrarte por una salida-dijo Yuri- En verdad, me gustas mucho, Victor -confesó- Me gustaría conocerte mejor y...--

—¡Olvídalo! -lo interrumpió con severidad- Ya te dije que no estoy interesado, así que deja de insistir. No quiero tener más problemas, ¿entiendes?

—No, Victor. No es mi intención ocasionarte problemas, yo solo...--

—¡¡¡Ya casi me metes en un tremendo lío con mi pareja por llamarme el otro día!!! -exclamó-

—¿Pareja? -preguntó apenas susurrando-

—Sí, tengo una relación de pareja formal y estable -confesó- No deseo que nada afecte eso.

Yuri permaneció en silencio, no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra más ante aquella confesión que claramente no se esperaba.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a contactarme. Adiós, Yuri -colgó sin más y finalmente condujo rumbo a su destino-

Por alguna razón, el albino se sintió inmediatamente mal por lo que había sucedido. Pudo percibir toda la decepción del chico cuando le mencionó que tenía pareja, aquel silencio dijo mucho más que mil palabras.

\---

Las palabras de Victor realmente calaron hondo en Yuri, el golpe de la decepción fue en verdad doloroso para él. Se maldijo a sí mismo en medio de un amargo llanto por haber sido tan iluso al creer que un hombre así le daría una oportunidad.

Nuevamente la vergüenza se apoderaba de él al recordar a lo que venía dedicándose hace más de un año. Había perdido la paciencia al no hallar un trabajo decente donde no lo explotaran y le pagaran una miseria; hasta que un día navegando en internet contactó con una supuesta agencia de modelos que buscaba chicos y chicas jóvenes y atractivos, prometiendo un buen pago por pocas horas de trabajo.

Yuri envió sus datos y lo contactaron sin mucha demora. Lo citaron en un apartamento céntrico, donde los supuestos empleadores se presentaron como Jean e Isabella. Era una pareja que captaba jóvenes de gran belleza, entre hombres y mujeres.

En palabras sencillas y crudas, eran unos proxenetas. Daban claras instrucciones a sus "empleados" sobre lo que debían hacer cuando ellos mismos les enviaban a los clientes que captaban, generalmente en clubes nocturnos, siendo siempre personas de mucho dinero.

La paga por supuesto siempre era buena pero Yuri les dejó en claro su orientación sexual y también puso sus condiciones; aceptaría ese trabajo únicamente si le daban la mitad del dinero que ganaba por noche y quería que los clientes que le consiguieran fueran hombres atractivos.

—Nada de viejos feos ni gordos asquerosos. Si voy a acostarme con alguien, al menos me tiene que gustar un poco -advirtió el rubio ante la risa de la pareja que lo contrató como empleado-

Sus nuevos patrones cumplieron con la petición y siempre le enviaban a sujetos bien parecidos. Aunque Yuri aprendió las mañas del oficio en poco tiempo; solía cobrar a los clientes por adelantado y luego los emborrachaba al punto de perder la consciencia hasta que quedaban dormido; entonces se largaba sin haberse acostado con ellos.

Pero no fue así con Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que rompió todos sus esquemas desde que lo vio esa noche. Le parecía algo completamente estúpido, descabellado e inverosímil pero la realidad era que se había enamorado de él.

Para Yuri había desembocado en algo más que solo sexo casual bajo un acuerdo monetario o que una fuerte y arrebatadora atracción física entre ambos. Es más, a él nunca le importó volver a tener contacto con los hombres que pagaban por sus servicios pero con el albino fue un caso demasiado distinto.

Sin embargo, no tenía esperanza alguna. Victor ya le dejó en claro que no le interesaba para nada y además, tenía una relación seria.

—Era de suponerse -suspiró y secó sus lágrimas, le dolía el pecho horriblemente pero no podía hacer nada más que resignarse-

No volvió a acostarse con nadie más desde que estuvo con Victor aquella noche. Ni siquiera respondía las llamadas y los mensajes de sus proxenetas, quienes lo estaban buscando porque no había ido a rendirles cuenta sobre las ganancias que obtuvo con el albino.

\---

Cansado de que lo estuvieran molestando tanto con esa cuestión, esa misma tarde se apersonó al apartamento de Jean e Isabella. La pareja notó que traía una expresión bastante iracunda, mucho más que de costumbre.

—¿Quieres un café, Yuri? -ofreció la mujer-

—Pero siéntate...no te vas a quedar ahí parado como tonto o sí? -secundó JJ-

—No quiero nada. Solo he venido a dejarles el maldito dinero para que dejen de fastidiar.

—¡Uy, pero qué humor traes! -exclamó el otro hombre- Te desapareces por días y ni siquiera respondes el celular, deberíamos estar más enojados nosotros.

—Ya estábamos preocupados por ti -inquirió la mujer-

—¡¡¡No sean hipócritas!!! -refutó el rubio- A ustedes solo les importa el dinero...pues bien, aquí lo tienen.

El chico lanzó una cuantiosa cantidad de billetes sobre la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en medio de la sala. La pareja quedó sorprendida al ver semejante cantidad.

—¿Tanto así te pagó ese tipo? -preguntó Jean-

—Me dio 30,000 -contestó el rubio-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Queee!!!??? -exclamaron los otros al unísono mientras Isabella recogía el dinero y se ponía a contarlo descaradamente-

—Les dejo 20,000 y espero se den por bien servidos, ese ha sido mi último trabajo...renuncio -aseveró- No quiero saber nada más de toda esta mierda.

—¿Pero por qué? -preguntó la mujer- Te fue muy bien con ese cliente -sonrió- Tal vez vuelva a la discoteca el fin de semana y puedas llevártelo de nuevo.

—Dije que no quiero seguir con esto.

—¡Qué lástima! -suspiró Jean- Porque justo tenemos un buen negocio que cerrar mañana y estábamos pensando en ti.

—No me interesa -refutó Yuri y dio media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta-

Isabella pasó a su novio el dinero que tenía en las manos y fue con prisa a donde Yuri para impedir que se fuera, para ello se colocó en la puerta.

—Al menos escucha -pidió ella- Podrías ganar 50,000 Rublos y luego retirarte si lo deseas, haz que tu último trabajo valga la pena.

—¿Pero quién es el idiota que pagaría tanto dinero? -cuestionó el chico mostrándose incrédulo-

—Es que es un caso especial -respondió la mujer y sonrió de lado- Nos contactó un sujeto que desea sorprender a su pareja regalándole por su cumpleaños a un lindo chico como tú -guiño el ojo-

—¡Tch! -chasqueó la lengua- ¿Qué clase de imbécil le regala a su novio algo así?

—Bueno...si Isabella me quiere regalar a una linda chica por mi cumpleaños y hacer un trío, yo estaría feliz -comentó JJ-

—Es que de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa, idiota -contestó Yuri-

Isabella estaba impaciente, Yuri era su mejor opción para cerrar el trato en cuestión.

—¿Y bien, Yuri? ¿Aceptas? -preguntó de nuevo- Es mucho dinero por una noche.

El rubio suspiró hastiado, sabía que la pareja no se detendría hasta lograr convencerlo.

—De acuerdo, acepto -respondió finalmente- Será el último trabajo que haré para ustedes.


	7. Peculiar regalo

La preocupación que Chistophe sentía lo tenía a mal traer y por mucho que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba comprender qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Así estaba su situación respecto a Victor, a quien notaba distante, distraído e incluso angustiado por momentos.

Ya no soportaba verlo en esas condiciones extrañas y que no le dijera qué era lo que le sucedía. Por mucho que insistiera preguntándole, la respuesta era exactamente la misma.

—No te preocupes, no me pasa nada.

Chris sabía que Victor no le estaba diciendo la verdad pero optó por no presionarlo. Se preguntaba qué le ocultaba y por qué no confiaba en él si siempre habían sido tan unidos como pareja. Esta vez, el suizo no podía descifrarlo, a pesar de que lo conocía demasiado bien...o al menos, creía hacerlo.

Las cosas habían alcanzado su pico máximo de tensión cuando una noche no pudieron tener relaciones sexuales de manera satisfactoria. Victor no lograba excitarse a pesar de los muchos intentos de su pareja.

—¡Demonios! -exclamó el albino luego de otro intento fallido por parte de Chris dándole sexo oral-

Giacometti se compuso y se recostó al lado de su pareja, aunque no quería demostrarlo ni hacerlo sentir mal, se sentía bastante molesto. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante en todos esos años.

—Lo siento, debe ser que estoy algo cansado -se excusó Nikiforov mientras pensaba en los posible motivos que le imposibilitaban tener una erección mínimamente decente- ¿O tal vez tendría que ir al médico? No es posible que tenga alguna disfunción erectil antes de los 30 años.

—¡¡¡Lo que sucede es que no estás concentrado!!! -respondió Chris con notable fastidio- Tu mente está en otra parte, estás pensando en otra cosa. Igual que desde hace días.

—No es verdad -insistió Victor- Son impresiones tuyas. ¿En qué otra cosa podría estar pensando cuando estoy contigo en la cama?

—No lo sé -suspiró- ¿Tal vez en otro hombre?

—¡¡¡Chris, por favor!!! -exclamó haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Cómo se te ocurre esa estupidez?

—Es que...esto me lleva a pensar que tú quizás...--

—No digas más, eso no tiene fundamento alguno -lo interrumpió- Ya mejor vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

Victor besó la frente de su pareja para luego acomodarse cubriéndose con la sábana y darle la espalda, prefería dormirse a seguir hablando del tema. También se puso muy tenso y nervioso con lo acontecido y ya no quería ahondar en sus pensamientos; él sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero prefería ignorarlo.

\---

Al día siguiente, no tocaron para nada aquel asunto. Victor decidió ir a visitar a sus padres para almorzar con ellos, ya que no los veía hace varias semanas. Sin embargo, Christophe no se sentía con ánimos de acompañarlo en esa ocasión; no tenía muchas ganas de una juntada con sus suegros, por lo que inventó una excusa apropiada diciendo que tenía malestar estomacal pero iría sin falta la próxima vez. El albino acabó yendo solo.

Pero conforme pasaron las horas, Chris tampoco se sentía muy a gusto en solitario en su casa. Aún seguía mortificado por su situación de pareja, así que tomó el celular para ver quién de sus amigos estaba disponible en ese momento para ir por un café.

El que aceptó su invitación de inmediato fue Michele Crispino, ya que también se encontraba libre, acordaron verse una hora después en una cafetería que ambos les quedaba en un punto común, justo a mitad de camino entre sus casas.

Mientras tanto, Victor compartía un agradable rato con sus padres quienes se extrañaron por la ausencia de Chris. Ellos estaban al tanto de la relación de pareja de su hijo y se llevaban muy bien con el suizo pero esa había sido la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que él no asistía a comer con ellos.

—¿Pasó algo, Vitya? -preguntó su madre- ¿Por qué no vino Chris a almorzar con nosotros?

—Ah...es que estaba malestar estomacal y prefirió quedarse a reposar -contestó el albino, no muy convencido-

Su padre lo observó con atención, notaba algo extraño a su hijo.

—¿Es eso en verdad o están teniendo problemas? -cuestionó el hombre-

—No, para nada. No estamos teniendo ningún problema -sonrió el albino- ¿Por qué dices eso, papá?

—Es que cuando me enojaba con tu madre, tampoco tenía ganas de visitar a mis suegros porque me daban ganas de reclamarles como habían criado a su hija.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes que reclamar a mis padres? ¡Me criaron de la mejor manera! -se defendió la mujer-

—Lo sé, querida...lo sé -respondió el otro- Pero antes eras muy caprichosa y engreída, ¿recuerdas? Esas discusiones tontas que teníamos en nuestros 10 primeros años de matrimonio.

—Eso era porque siempre fuiste muy celoso -aclaró ella-

—No más que tú -refutó el hombre- Pensabas que todas las mujeres me querían conmigo.

—¡Claro que querían! ¿Y cómo no? ¡Eras tan guapo y atractivo!

—¿Era? ¿Qué ya no lo soy? -cuestionó el hombre con un falso tono de indignación-

A Victor le resultaba gracioso ver a sus padres y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto identificado con lo que decían.

—Por cierto, hijo -dijo la mujer, llamando su atención- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con Chris?

—Justamente estamos por cumplir 10 años juntos.

—¡Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo! -exclamó ella-

—¿Entonces no están lidiando con la crisis de los 10 años de pareja? -preguntó su padre-

—¿Qué la crisis esa no era la de los 7 años de pareja? -intervino la madre-

—No, era de los 10 años -respondió él- Lo leí en un artículo en el períodico.

—No recuerdo bien -sonrió la mujer- Pero nosotros llevamos 30 años de matrimonio y seguimos amándonos como el primer día, ¿verdad, querido?

—Por supuesto -secundó él, tomando la mano de su esposa y besándola-

Victor suspiró pesadamente. Lo que sus padres afirmaban era verdad, le daba gusto verlos queriéndose tanto luego de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

—Espero que Chris y yo lleguemos a estar juntos tantos años como ustedes -sonrió- Eso sería en verdad muy lindo.

Prosiguieron con su amena plática hasta que el celular de Victor sonó indicando la recepción de mensajes. Lo tomó para revisarlo y cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar ponerse pálido.

_"Podemos hablar?"_

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje de aquel número que si bien no lo tenía registrado en su agenda, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Era Yuri de nuevo, quien no lo volvió a contactar luego de la última vez que hablaron; ocasión en la que le puso al tanto sobre su relación de pareja.

Mientras releía el mensaje anterior, llegó otro que era todavía más revelador y lo dejó ciertamente descolocado.

_"Quiero que sepas que no he vuelto a acostarme con nadie más desde que estuvimos juntos. Es más, pienso dejar esta vida de mierda que llevo pero he aceptado un último trabajo por el que me pagarán muy bien el próximo domingo. Pero si tú aceptas salir conmigo ese día, rechazaré el trabajo."_

Victor no fue capaz de comprender de inmediato. Un mensaje más apareció.

_"Y con salir no me refiero a que vayamos a tener sexo, solo quiero invitarte a merendar o algo...en buen plan. Tengo ganas de verte otra vez. Por favor, respóndeme."_

Sus padres notaron el cambio en la expresión de su rostro, su sonrisa se esfumó de manera instantánea.

—¿Es Chris? -preguntó su madre al notarlo preocupado-

—S-sí -titubeó-

—¿Le pasó algo? -interrogó su padre esta vez-

—Debo regresar a casa. Chris no se siente muy bien, lo tendré que llevar al médico -mintió para poder retirarse cuanto antes-

—¿Quieres que los acompañemos? -preguntó el hombre-

—No, no se preocupen -respondió- Vine en mi coche, no demoraré mucho en llegar a casa.

—De acuerdo -asintió la mujer- Por favor, avísanos luego como sigue.

—Sí, lo haré.

Victor salió de la casa de sus padres y subió a su auto con prisa. Ellos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta y lo despidieron hasta que el vehículo se les perdió de vista entonces recién allí, el albino aparcó y se dispuso a revisar de nuevo aquellos mensajes.

Los leyó con detenimiento y veía como le temblaba la mano, se sentía completamente tentado a responder algo pero a la vez, tenía dudas extremas...

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Yuri? -suspiró- Me estás queriendo chantajear, ¿cierto?

Eligió finalmente no contestar nada y eliminar aquellos mensajes aunque la opresión en su pecho volvía a hacerse presente. No podía dejar de pensar que si no aceptaba esa invitación del chico, éste acabaría esa noche revolcándose con algún tipo y eso le producía malestar.

—No debería importarme lo que él haga o deje de hacer, al fin de cuentas se dedica a eso -murmuró- ¿Pero por qué me duele saber que alguien se lo podría llevar a la cama? ¡Dios...no quiero que otro sujeto le ponga las manos encima!

_"Bien...como siempre no respondes. Pues sabes qué? Vete al infierno, Victor. No pienso rogarte más, imbécil. Adiós para siempre."_

Ese mensaje había recibido en el momento que estaba en medio de sus propios cuestionamientos. Yuri estaba ya demasiado impaciente, notó que Victor leyó todos sus mensajes pero jamás los contestó; decidió entonces mandarlo al diablo y darse por vencido, considerando que ya se había rebajado mucho al rogarle.

—Lo siento, Yuri -bufó el albino- Es mejor así, además no puedo verte ese día. Es mi cumpleaños y lo que corresponde es que pase en compañía de mi pareja.

\---

En ese momento, Christophe y Michele se hallaban juntos compartiendo un café mientras platicaban de aquello que afligía al suizo. Tanto su amigo italiano como la pareja de éste, Emil, estaban al corriente de la situación que atravesaba e intentaron ayudarlos, cada quien a su manera.

—Emil no pudo venir porque está trabajando con unos reportes que debe presentar mañana en su empresa pero bueno, él no está de acuerdo con lo que te planteé que hicieras la última vez -comentó Michele-

—Lo sé...Emil es partidario de que Victor y yo nos larguemos de vacaciones a solas por varios meses pero eso lo haremos por nuestro aniversario dentro de unos meses -respondió Chris-

—Claro, ustedes necesitan una solución más inmediata y al parecer mi idea fue de tu agrado, ¿no? -sonrió el otro-

—Bueno, es interesante aunque no sé si resulte, a veces pienso que no podré resistirlo -confesó el suizo-

—Chris, por favor, tú mismo dijiste muchas veces que en el sexo no hay límites para ti -replicó Crispino- Eres un hombre que destila erotismo y atractivo sexual. Si la pasión en la pareja decae, habrá que inyectarle una dosis de novedad.

—Sí, en eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo -contestó-

—Estás teniendo sexo hace 10 años con el mismo hombre, es bastante tiempo. Quizás incluso se les haya tornado aburrido.

—¡Oye no! Yo nunca dije eso -replicó algo molesto-

Michele hizo una mueca de disgusto, la actitud de su amigo le resultaba un tanto contradictoria.

—Ok, está bien...no es que sea aburrido. Más bien, ¿falto de emoción? Así que no está mal que lo intenten...además, tú estarás presente deleitando tus ojos y si te apetece, podrías incluso participar.

—Déjame decirte que es un muy inusual regalo el que le haré a Victor por su cumpleaños -enseñó una sonrisa forzada-

—¿Entonces ya lo decidiste?

Christophe asintió.

—Ya cerré trato con la dichosa "agencia de modelos" -suspiró- Victor recibirá por regalo a un bellísimo chico dispuesto a todo para satisfacerlo como él quiera y yo seré espectador de eso.

—¡Vas a ver que será genial! -el italiano sonrió- Por cierto, ¿tendrás una foto del "regalo" en cuestión?

—Sí, desde luego -Chris tomó su celular y buscó una fotografía que le enviaron los encargados de cerrar el trato con él- Es este. Está bonito, ¿cierto?

Michele observó la pantalla del teléfono ajeno y casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión, simplemente no podía creer que se tratara de un muchacho tan hermoso.

—¡Dios, bonito es poco! Es jodidamente sexy y bello, más que eso...es perfecto -quedó mirando la foto totalmente embelesado- Definitivamente, a Victor le encantará su regalo.

—Eso espero, amigo...eso espero.


	8. Cumpleaños

Una excitante sensación que comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo hizo a Victor removerse en su cama, aún estaba dormido pero su libido despertó de golpe e invadió todo su ser de inmediato.

Pequeños gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca mientras buscaba, todavía en sueños, ceñirse de algo con urgencia, sus manos apretaron las sábanas y echó un poco la cabeza para atrás.

Sintió un agradable calor húmedo alrededor de su sexo mientras sus caderas se movían en vaivén, desesperado por experimentar más de aquello. Entreabrió los ojos sin comprender aún bien la situación pero su éxtasis no le permitió reaccionar tan rápido.

Era Chris que se había escabullido bajo las sábanas y no le permitía verlo mientras le practicaba una deliciosa felación. Sin dudas, era muy bueno en eso, podía tomar el enorme miembro de Victor en su boca con total facilidad e ir liberándolo de a poco, apretando con sus labios y masajeando con su lengua en el proceso.

En tanto, con una de sus manos se encargaba de brindar atención a los testículos de su pareja. El albino había llegado a su límite, su orgasmo estaba cerca cuando su mente lo traicionó por completo.

—¡Ngh...sigue así, gatito! -susurró- Aaahhh...mmm...sí, déjame venirme en tu boca.

Christophe lo escuchó a la perfección y se sintió algo extrañado, Victor jamás lo había llamado ante de esa manera. Sin embargo, prosiguió con lo suyo; unas cuantas succiones más para luego recibir una abundante y exquisita descarga en la boca mientras el albino se desgastaba en gemidos y jadeaba exhausto.

El suizo podía sentir las piernas de su pareja temblando en respuesta a las oleadas de placer que iban disipándose lentamente. Mientras tanto, él se encargaba de limpiar con su lengua los rastros de semen que quedaron por allí esparcidos.

Finalmente, Nikiforov abrió los ojos por completo, sonrió tras recuperar el aliento. Se sentía en verdad contento; ser despertado de ese modo era, sin dudas, una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

Fue entonces que su pareja levantó la sábana y salió de allí para acercarse y besarlo con pasión, colocándose sobre el cuerpo ajeno y rozando provocativamente su intimidad contra la suya.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya -le dijo apenas separando sus labios de los contrarios-

—Muchas gracias, amor -sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, enredando su lengua con la otra y disfrutando de ese invasivo contacto-

Victor pudo percibir cuan excitado se hallaba Chris para entonces y aunque él acababa de tener un increíble orgasmo, se sentía listo para continuar. Quiso moverse para cambiar de posición pero el suizo no se lo permitió.

—No -protestó y se compuso, levantándose un poco y moviendo sus caderas de atrás para adelante de modo a incrementar la fricción entre su pene y el de su pareja- Todavía no acabo de darte tu primer regalo del día.

—Sabes que me encantan estos obsequios de tu parte -respondió el albino abriendo más sus piernas, estaba excitándose nuevamente-

Chris lo miró con una expresión pervertida y hambrienta, no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba poseerlo cuanto antes o enloquecería. Aún sabiendo que Victor no se hallaba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo en él, se dedicó a darle una mínima estimulación con sus dedos.

Adoraba verlo retorcerse y escucharlo gemir para él, conocía tan bien cada parte de ese bello cuerpo como también todas sus zonas más erógenas; disfrutaba provocarlo y entregarse totalmente rendido a sus deseos. Le daba gusto que el tiempo juntos haya servido para perfeccionar aquellos sensuales encuentros.

Cuando Victor parecía estar listo, Chris tomó su miembro y lo empezó a penetrar con lentitud para luego ir empujando poco a poco hasta terminar hundiéndose en el albino por completo; éste no hacía más que gemir y retorcerse a consecuencia de aquel ardor al sentía.

—¡Mmm...Chris! -murmuró el ruso mientras su pareja solo lo observaba con una expresión de triunfo al notar que de nuevo tenía una tremenda erección luego haberlo penetrado-

—¿Te gusta tu regalo, amor? -preguntó el suizo moviéndose lentamente- Dime, ¿quieres más de él? -sonrió con cinismo mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba la punta del miembro ajeno-

—Ahhh...sí -susurró Nikiforov- No me hagas esperar más.

Victor estaba tan desesperado que él mismo comenzó a moverse en torno a ese falo que tenía enterrado casi en su totalidad dentro de él. Chris sonrió y decidió por fin darle el gusto, tomándolo por las piernas y yendo en vaivén, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

—Chris...¡¡¡aaaahhh!!!

Fue definitivamente un majestuoso y ardiente encuentro, uno de los mejores obsequios que el albino pudo recibir. Quedaron olvidadas las dificultades que estuvieron teniendo en la intimidad hacía unos días, cosa que llegó a preocupar a Christophe pero todo eso acabó disipándose en ese momento.

Luego de unas cuantiosas embestidas por parte del suizo, que hicieron gritar de placer al cumpleañero, éste consiguió correrse de nuevo. Sus expresiones eran impagables, verlo experimentar un orgasmo tan intenso hizo que Chris sonriera satisfecho.

Ver a Victor ahogado en éxtasis era la gloria para él, estaba seguro que no habría otro hombre que pudiera darle eso. Se acercó a besarlo fogosamente y rato después, se descargó con tal energía que no pudo contener un sonoro gemido.

—¡¡¡Ngh Vitya...aaaahhhh!!!

Parecía estaban en llamas, sus cuerpos quedaron cubiertos de sudor y sus respiraciones completamente alteradas. Siguieron besándose por un rato aunque el vigor iba disminuyendo de manera paulatina. Más felices no podían estar.

—Te amo tanto -susurró Chris y lo observó sonriente-

—Sabes que yo mucho más -respondió el otro, viéndolo con afecto y estrechándolo contra su cuerpo- Eres sensacional, extraordinario. Eso fue tan...¡wow!

\---

Realmente a Victor Nikiforov ya no le interesaba celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande como acostumbraba a hacerlo años atrás. En esta ocasión, prefería pasarlo con su pareja y disfrutar de su compañía.

Se lo veía contento, era lógico luego de la tremenda sesión sexual que tuvieron en la mañana. Chris le había comprado un obsequio bastante costoso pero pensaba entregárselo al final de todo, incluso después de lo que tenía planeado.

El albino no tenía idea de que todavía le esperaba un par de regalos por demás interesantes. Se pasaron casi el día dándose mimos y arrumacos, estaban tan melosos como un par de adolescentes que acababan de ponerse de novios. Victor se sentía realmente dichoso al tener a un hombre así por pareja, tenía que reconocer era muy privilegiado.

Ya en horas de la noche, Chris se puso a preparar una cena especial para que compartieran juntos. Victor se ofreció a ayudarlo pero el otro se negó, así que el albino permaneció sentado en uno de los sofás de su sala mientras degustaba un delicioso vino tinto y respondía los cientos de mensajes de felicitación que le dejaron en sus redes sociales.

El suizo lo notó muy concentrado en eso así que aprovechó el momento para leer los mensaje a Yuri, quien acababa de escribir para informarle que se encontraba cerca de la casa.

_"Dame una hora para preparar el ambiente aquí, dejaré todo a oscuras y también la puerta abierta. Quiero que uses el atuendo que acordamos. Ah! Cuando estés listo, espera fuera de nuestra habitación, ideé un plan para que mi novio no te note sino hasta que estés sobre él"_

Yuri rodó los ojos al leer ese mensaje. El día anterior habló con Chris a través de una breve videollamada para conocerse por ese medio mutuamente y planear como sería el encuentro. Sin embargo, Chris se negó a enseñarle una foto de quien sería el agasajado pero le aseguró que se trataba "del hombre más hermoso que haya visto en toda su vida".

El rubio creyó que era una exageración pero encontró muy guapo a Christophe al verlo así que supuso que su pareja también sería alguien bien parecido. Realmente no era como si quisiera ir a tener sexo con un par de sujetos esa noche pero como la paga era buena, ya decidió que esa sería la última vez que se dedicaría a eso.

_"De acuerdo, estaré allí puntualmente en una hora"._

Giacometti sonrió. Una de sus fantasías más recurrentes y ocultas era ver a Victor en la cama con un chico más joven, solo para darse el gusto de demostrarle que no habría otro igual que él. Claro que jamás le había confesado que era algo voyeurista, no estaba en sus planes involucrarse en el acto, simplemente quería ver.

\---

Luego de compartir una deliciosa cena juntos y brindar con abundante vino, Chris se percató de la hora y ya faltaban apenas 15 minutos para que Yuri se presentara en la casa. Tenía que darse prisa por lo que se puso de pie, apagó las luces y se acercó a Victor, abrazándolo por detrás cuando aún estaba sentado en su sitio.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello muy provocativamente mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de la camiseta ajena, acariciándole el pecho. Luego se dirigió a morder con suavidad una de las orejas ajenas, haciendo que el albino se removiera en su silla sin poder hacer nada para evitar encenderse al instante.

—Todavía tengo varios regalos para ti -le susurró con picardía-

El ruso se puso de pie y tomó a Christophe por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y dejándole sentir la erección que estaba teniendo, descubriendo así que el otro estaba en las mismas condiciones. No tardaron en ir a la habitación en medio de besos y caricias a la par que sus ropas iban quedando esparcidas por el piso.

Chris tenía exactamente todo planeado como proceder, por lo que cuando quedaron desnudos y retozando en la cama, supuso ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para que el invitado llegara hasta allí.

Efectivamente, Yuri se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los que serían sus últimos clientes. Siempre siguiendo las instrucciones que el suizo le dio, ingresó por fin a la vivienda.

—Luego de esta noche, me retiraré de todo esto y ya no habrá marcha atrás -se dijo a sí mismo con determinación-

Estaba a escasos minutos de reencontrar al hombre que tanto anhelaba, sin imaginar que sería en esas circunstancias.


	9. Reencuentro

Victor quedó un tanto desconcertado cuando Chris se detuvo repentinamente y salió de la cama. Para entonces, se encontraba demasiado excitado e impaciente y eso quedaba evidenciado en su prominente erección.

Sintió la necesidad impetuosa de tocarse cuando vio al suizo salir de la cama y dirigirse al guardarropas a buscar alguna cosa de improviso...pero fue detenido de inmediato. A Christophe le encantó el hecho de que Victor se hallara con tantas ganas, pensó que de esa manera disfrutaría mucho más del regalo que le tenía preparado y presto a entregar.

—No, no lo hagas...intenta aguantar un poco -le dijo con voz melosa- Prometo que valdrá la pena esta ligera demora -se acercó a besarlo con intensidad-

Acto seguido, Chris tomó uno de los pañuelos negros que trajo consigo y vendó los bellos ojos celestes de su pareja.

—Chris, ¿qué es esto? -preguntó impaciente-

—Es una sorpresa. No puedes quitarte esa venda hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

—Está bien pero date prisa -pidió el albino- Me tienes intrigado y ansioso.

—Quédate ahí mismo y no intentes nada...déjamelo todo a mí -indicó el suizo y dejó a su pareja recostado de boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos vendados-

Victor obedeció, ya conocía las ocurrencias sexuales de su pareja y era algo que en verdad le agradaba mucho. Lo pudo escuchar salir de la habitación y sonrió aunque se sentía con unas tremendas ganas de masturbarse ahí mismo. Estaba tan duro y caliente que necesitaba con urgencia que Chris lo ayudara a aliviarse o iba a enloquecer.

Rogaba por que el otro se diera prisa en regresar y lo que imaginaba Nikiforov era volvería trayendo algo dentro de lo convencional para erotizar su encuentro íntimo; intentó adivinar qué podía ser, quizás traería hielo, chocolate derretido, crema batida, helado de su sabor favorito, miel...en fin, una serie de cosas que ya habían probado con anterioridad de manera satisfactoria.

Nunca imaginó que en esa ocasión Chris regresaría a la habitación en compañía de un tercero. Un hermoso joven con quien pretendía verlo teniendo sexo, eso era algo que simplemente a Victor jamás se le pasó por la mente.

Yuri había seguido las indicaciones de Christophe al pie de la letra. Cuando el suizo lo encontró en la sala, ya estaba ataviado como se lo pidió...lucía una sugestiva ropa interior, un jockstrap de leopardo que dejaba su bonito y firme trasero al descubierto y en el cuello llevaba un listón rojo, como una clara señal de que era el dichoso regalo para el agasajado.

Teniendo en cuenta el elevado monto que le estaban pagando por esa noche, no le resultó vergonzoso tener que cumplir la petición de su cliente, además ya había recibido la mitad del pago que habían acordado aunque había algo que todavía le preocupaba...

—Mmm...te ves muy bien -le dijo Chris en voz baja- Tan sexy y apetecible que hasta mí me darían ganas de follarte -lo dedicó una mirada insinuante para luego acariciarle una de sus mejillas-

Yuri encogió los hombros y sonrió de lado. Encontraba al suizo muy guapo y atractivo, no sería problema alguno acostarse con él también aunque en principio le había dicho que solo lo haría con su pareja.

—Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas -respondió Yuri- Y bien, ¿entonces voy a la habitación?

—Yo te conduciré hasta pero antes... -se colocó detrás del rubio para proceder a vendarle los ojos también, así como lo hizo antes con Victor-

—¿¡Oye...--!? -protestó el chico, quien no se lo esperó para nada-

—Es parte del plan...no lo podrás ver hasta que estén bien inmersos en el juego -explicó Giacometti- También le vendé los ojos, creerá que soy yo hasta cierto momento. Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿cierto? ¡Vamos! Confía en mí, te garantizo que lo vas a gozar tanto como yo al verlos -le decía el suizo al oído con una voz tan seductora y convincente que le hacía erizar la piel-

Cuando Chris terminó de cubrirle los ojos, tomó la mano de Yuri y lentamente lo comenzó a encaminar hasta la recámara donde Victor aguardaba de lo más impaciente y excitado.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, Yuri tenía expresas órdenes de permanecer en silencio para evitar que el de cumpleaños pudiera percatarse antes de tiempo que se trataba de alguien más. Chris lo condujo a la cama donde Yuri pudo sentir que estaba la persona en cuestión a quien sería obsequiado.

Gateó entre las piernas abiertas de Victor, quien estaba aún estático en su sitio, esperando a su pareja y cuando por fin lo sintió, mordió su labio inferior rogando en silencio para que le brindara las atenciones que anhelaba.

Chris permaneció de pie al lado de la cama, viendo como Yuri se deslizaba lentamente y comenzaba a besar los muslos de Victor, acercándose poco a poco al palpitante pene que comenzaba a humedecerse. Le resultaba demasiado excitante verlos en tal situación, ambos con los ojos vendados involucrándose sin saber en una cuestión tan íntima y libidinosa.

—Ah...ahhhh... -vino lanzó un gemido entrecortado al sentir la boca ajena muy cerca de su miembro, solo esperaba ansioso poderse hundir en ese lugar tan cálido y húmedo-

Entonces el rubio alcanzó la intimidad del agasajado, comenzó a besar desde la base hasta la punta para después repartir unas cuantas lamidas, éstas hicieron al albino removerse totalmente extasiado y también jadear.

Chris sonreía maravillado, ni siquiera él podía creer lo caliente que le ponía observar a su pareja en esas condiciones. Estaba tan excitado con solo mirarlos, se había endurecido por completo de nuevo y tomó su propio miembro, comenzando a masajearlo en tanto sus ojos se posaban en los otros dos.

Yuri abrió la boca y tomó el pene de Victor en ella hasta la mitad, empezando a darle unas exquisitas succiones. El albino se puso a gemir más alto al sentirse cada vez más adentro de la cavidad bucal del rubio, quien también usaba su lengua para satisfacer al otro.

El suizo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener sus gemidos mientras se masturbaba al lado de los otros, hasta que consideró que ya vio suficiente de eso. De seguir así, su pareja se correría en breve debido a su grado de excitación.

Apartó con suavidad a Yuri, haciendo que dejara de lado la maravillosa felación que estaba practicándole al albino. Siempre siguiendo las previas instrucciones de Chris, el rubio se colocó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis de Victor pudiendo sentir su miembro entre sus glúteos. Ya se había dado cuenta que lo tenía bastante grande y estaba consciente de que le costaría tomarlo en su interior sin estar adecuadamente preparado.

El chico se movió sugestivamente haciendo que el pene de Victor se deslizara entre sus nalgas mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho ajeno con suavidad. Por lo que pudo percibir su tacto, ese hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo era dueño de un torso marcado, supuso se trataba de alguien de complexión atlética.

Sus manos vagaban atrevidamente por el cuerpo ajeno, pudiendo delinear con sus dedos los bien definidos músculos en ese abdomen. Tenía ganas de verlo pero debía adecuarse a las exigencias de sus clientes, quien aún no le había sacado aquella venda que lo cegaba de forma temporal.

Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado al comprobar que al menos estaría intimando con un hombre de excelente estado físico por lo que pensó probablemente también sería algo agraciado. Desde que se metió a ese nefasto rubro, siempre eligió estar con clientes que llenaran su expectativas así que siempre optaba por sujetos atractivos.

—Mmm...Chris... -murmuró Victor con la voz apagada-

El albino estaba más que deseoso de ir más allá, su miembro rogaba por enterrarse en el cuerpo ajeno de una vez y saciar toda su ansiedad. En ese momento, tomó al chico por la cintura como para posicionarlo de modo a poder prepararlo un poco antes de penetrarlo.

Yuri no pudo evitar encenderse a esas alturas, también estaba completamente ávido de ser poseído por aquel hombre a quien provocaba como total alevosía. Se acercó a Victor buscando dar con sus labios con desesperación y cuando los halló, se dio el gusto de besarlo con pasión siendo inmediatamente correspondido.

Fue entonces que Victor, aún con los ojos vendados, pudo darse cuenta que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer con rapidez ese cuerpo prácticamente desnudo que se contoneaba sensualmente sobre el suyo.

Era suave, liviano, delgado, frágil...enseguida dedujo que no se trataba de su pareja y quedó desconcertado mientras aún compartía un pasional y húmedo beso. Se detuvo por un momento y cuando ya no pudo con toda esa incertidumbre, se levantó de golpe y arrojó al chico a un lado sobre el colchón, se quitó aquella venda de los ojos y vio a Chris de pie al lado de la cama, quien lo miraba de una manera extraña.

De inmediato, se volvió a ver a quien estaba a su lado en la cama y quedó completamente pálido...sus nervios lo traicionaron.

—¿¡Gatito!? -exclamó-

Yuri por su parte quedó estupefacto al escuchar esa voz que claramente reconocería de sobra, al ser abruptamente interrumpido se dio cuenta que Christophe no fue el responsable. Se arrancó la venda y quedó pasmado al ver que estaba frente a Victor...

—¿¡P-pero qué demonios significa esto!? -preguntó el albino levántandose de la cama de inmediato-

—Victor -murmuró Yuri, estaba demasiado impactado al verlo allí, nunca se lo hubiera siquiera imaginado-

—Tranquilo, amor -dijo Chris- Te dije que todavía quedaba pendiente un regalo para ti y aquí lo tienes... -sonrió con perversión y se metió a la cama quedando al lado de Yuri- Este bello chico es tu regalo, completamente dispuesto a complacerte como quieras.

Victor y Yuri quedaron viéndose de manera extraña sin decir nada, el albino estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía como reaccionar ante todo eso.

—Ven aquí, Vitya -propuso el suizo- Me gustaría ver como te lo follas...o si prefieres, lo podemos hacer entre los dos -tomó a Yuri del rostro y lo besó en la comisura de los labios- Él no tendrá problema alguno en complacernos a ambos esta noche.

A Victor no le hizo gracia ver como su pareja se comportaba con Yuri ni las cosas que decía...no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la boca más de la cuenta.

—¿¡¡¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!!!? -se dirigió a Yuri casi perdiendo los estribos- ¿Esta es tu venganza o qué es lo que pretendes? ¡Te dije que no quería problemas con mi pareja!

—Escucha...yo no...--

—¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!! -gritó histérico-

Yuri se puso de pie abruptamente y se acercó a Victor para enfrentarlo.

—Fue él quien me contrató -señaló al suizo- ¡¡¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que era tu pareja!!!

—No te creo. Ya le contaste todo, ¿verdad? -refutó el albino- ¡¡¡Mejor lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!!!

—Estúpido anciano, eres un completo imbécil -respondió el otro y dio media vuelta como para retirarse-

Chris frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta que algo raro sucedía allí. Esa familiaridad entre su pareja y ese chico le resultaba demasiado llamativa.

—Un momento -dijo Giacometti- ¿Pueden decirme qué está sucediendo aquí?

—¡Deja de fingir, Chris! -respondió su pareja- No puedo creer que se hayan aliado para tenderme una vil trampa, esto no es más que una asquerosa confabulación por parte de ambos. ¿Creen que soy un estúpido o qué?

—Pues sí, eres un completo estúpido -gritó Yuri y volteó a verlo con rabia de nuevo-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían de antes? -cuestionó Christophe- ¿De qué trampa y confabulación hablas, Victor?

Victor y Yuri volvieron a verse con fijeza...nadie dijo una sola palabra.

—¡¡¡Responde!!! -exigió el suizo elevando inusualmente el tono-

—Quieres hacerme confesar a toda costa, ¿cierto? -respondió Nikiforov-

—¿Confesar qué?

Victor suspiró pesadamente. Estaba convencido de que los otros dos estaban conspirando en su contra para ponerlo en semejante aprieto.

—Déjenme en paz -terminó diciendo, tomó su ropa interior que vio en el piso y fue hacia el baño-

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -lo llamó Chris pero fue ignorado-

El albino se encerró en el cuarto de baño azotando la puerta, se dio cuenta que estaba perdido y que posiblemente él mismo se puso la soga al cuello; no tenía la certeza de lo que sucedía exactamente. Vistió su ropa interior y se lavó la cara...sabía que no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo o las cosas afuera podrían salirse de control.

Yuri se había marchado hacia la sala y comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como pudo, claro que fue seguido por Chris quien estaba aún desnudo y le exigía explicaciones...

—¡Espera! No dejaré que te vayas sin que me digas que fue todo eso. No me queda duda alguna, Victor y tú ya se conocen de antes, verdad? ¡Quiero que saber de dónde y en qué circunstancias!

—Pregúntaselo a él -respondió el chico-

—No...quiero que tú me lo digas -exigió- ¿¡Por qué te dijo esas cosas!?

—No lo sé -mintió-

—¡¡¡Pues no te creo!!!

—Ya te digo que se lo preguntes a él -acabó de vestirse- Y no te preocupes, te devolveré el dinero.

—No quiero el maldito dinero de vuelta, solo quiero que me expliques qué rayos sucede aquí -Chris estaba realmente alterado-

Victor había salido del baño y se apersonó en la sala, había escuchado los gritos de su pareja y le pesaba verlo de esa manera. Aún así, seguía pensando que Yuri estaba implicado en todo eso con el fin de perjudicar su relación en represalia por haberlo rechazado.

—Chris... -lo llamó-

Tanto el nombrado como Yuri se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron.

—Está bien, te diré la verdad -prosiguió el albino- Este chico y yo nos conocimos ese día que cada uno salimos por nuestra cuenta.

—Ajá, ¿y luego? -se cruzó de brazos-

—Esa noche yo estaba muy borracho y...me fui con él -desvió la mirada-

—¡¡¡Y te acostaste con él!!!

Victor exhaló con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. Chris solo le enseñó una sonrisa burlona al no poder dar crédito a esa confesión. Para el suizo había sido como recibir un baldazo de agua helada; no pudo contenerse y sin decir una sola palabra más le dio una certera y fuerte cachetada.

Yuri se exaltó al presenciar aquello, por un momento creyó que también recibiría un golpe pero lo que vino a continuación lo dejó todavía peor.

—¿Ya ves lo que provocaste? -le gritó Victor con notable rabia en su semblante- Eres el único responsable de mandar mi relación al demonio. ¡¡¡Termina de largarte de una maldita vez o te juro no respondo!!!

El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta, en verdad Victor lo culpaba de todo; aún cuando era inocente de lo que lo acusaba. Todo aquello había sido producto de la más desgraciada casualidad; antes de quebrarse frente a la pareja, optó por marcharse de ese lugar prácticamente corriendo de allí.

—¡Chris...escúchame! -pidió Victor y se acercó a su pareja intentando agarrarlo del brazo-

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme -zafó de él, se sentía demasiado indignado y ofendido por todo- ¡¡¡Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de ti!!! 

—Lo sé...juro que estoy arrepentido. !uería decírtelo hace tiempo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo -intentó justificarse-

—Será mejor que te calles, ¿sí? -dijo el suizo y se marchó hacia la habitación-

—¡Dios, Chris...hablemos! -fue tras él-

—¡Déjame en paz, Victor! No quiero hablar contigo y además, ya no hay nada que explicar.

Esta vez fue Christophe quien se encerró en el baño para tomar una ducha, en tanto Victor permaneció sentado a orilla de la cama esperando que su pareja saliera por fin.

Se comenzaba a sentir horrible, no solo porque finalmente Chris se enteró de su infidelidad de la peor manera sino porque no dejaba de pensar en el modo en que echó a Yuri de allí. No podía dejar de pensar en su expresión tan triste cuando se marchó de allí, algo le decía que lo acusó de manera injusta.

—Gatito... -dijo en voz alta sin pensarlo-

—¿Gatito? Claro, ahora tiene sentido...así es como llamas a tu amante, ¿no? -dijo Chris, había salido del baño silenciosamente y lo escuchó-

—¿Eh? ¡¡¡No!!! ¿Qué dices?

—¡¡¡Deja de mentir!!! Así me llamaste cuando estábamos en la cama el otro día y así lo llamaste cuando lo descubriste aquí contigo -respondió el otro nuevamente todo alterado- Pensabas en él cuando tenías sexo conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que ocurrió con ese chico fue algo totalmente inesperado. Solo fue una noche, fue un error...ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien. Ya te dije que estaba demasiado borracho.

—¡¡¡Pasaste toda la noche y parte del día con él!!! Me dijiste que te habías quedado dormido en la calle y era una asquerosa mentira. Estuviste revolcándote con él todo ese tiempo quien sabe donde y yo aquí preocupándome por ti como un idiota.

—Chris, amor...perdóname -intentó darle un abrazo- Te juro que no fue algo premeditado, jamás quise serte infiel...simplemente pasó y...--

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¡¡¡No quiero escucharte más!!! -lo empujó con fuerza, sentía tanta rabia que deseaba golpearlo de nuevo pero se contuvo aunque no pudo hacer lo mismo con las lágrimas que comenzaban a fugarse de sus ojos-

Victor suspiró, no sabía qué hacer para componer la situación. Todo lo que dijera en ese momento su pareja no lo entendería, más aún cuando estaba tan cegado por la rabia.

Chris comenzó a vestirse y cuando acabó con eso, tomó su billetera y su celular para luego salir de la habitación. Victor se alarmó al notar que pensaba marcharse.

—¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el albino-

—A cualquier parte -contestó el otro- No soporto estar aquí.

—Espera, por favor -pidió Nikiforov- Iré contigo y hablaremos con más calma.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!! Ni se te ocurra seguirme -dijo el suizo a regañadientes- No quiero verte, Victor. Quiero estar solo.

Chris terminó marchándose de ahí y Victor no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.


	10. Decisión

Christophe se fue y no quiso escuchar explicación alguna, estaba demasiado herido, molesto y nervioso como para atender y entender lo que su pareja tenía que decirle. Y es que para él, no había más nada que decir y tampoco nada que escuchar.

Victor le fue infiel y lo descubrió de una manera que jamás se hubiera esperado. La que se suponía debió ser una noche especial que los ayudaría a intensificar la pasión y la confianza en su relación, acabó siendo un rotundo fracaso.

Fue horrible para el suizo descubrirlo todo en el momento más crucial y candente. Su pareja lo había engañado antes y fue precisamente con ese lindo chico rubio, el mismo a quien escogió para que los acompañara en la intimidad e hiciera de su encuentro algo más ardiente y fuera de lo convencional.

Quiso sorprender a Victor y el sorprendido acabó siendo él, ¡y vaya desagradable sorpresa con la que se topó! No podía sentirse más estúpido y también humillado; fue un trago realmente amargo y sentía que se encontraba a la deriva.

Aunque Victor salió tras él intentando detenerlo para que no se fuera de esa manera pero fue inútil. Chris se había llevado el auto de ambos y partió con prisa; no sabía a dónde ir pero lo que tenía claro era que necesitaba soledad y silencio para recobrar la calma, analizar todo de un modo más objetivo y también para desbordarse en llanto.

Era algo que dolía tanto, demasiado en verdad. No había nada que en ese momento le pudiera ayudar a justificar aquello, pues haberse enterado de manera repentina infidelidad no era nada fácil para él. No se explicaba las razones; Victor sencillamente no tenía motivos válidos para buscar a otro hombre cuando con él lo tenía todo y los años de buena relación eran la prueba fehaciente de eso.

Nunca pensó que le tocaría pasar por una situación semejante. Sentía rabia y decepción conjugadas con dolor, era una sensación que lo martirizaba.

—¿Entonces ya se cansó? -se preguntó el suizo en voz alta mientras daba vueltas por la ciudad, sin un rumbo fijo- ¿O quizás ya es mucho tiempo para él estando con una misma persona? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si hace poco me decía todo lo contrario! No lo entiendo -suspiró- ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

Las lágrimas fueron incontenibles. Se vio obligado a estacionar el vehículo, sus ojos se nublaron por completo y no se privó de sacar todo eso que sentía, intentado liberarse de esos sentimientos que lo estrujaban por dentro.

No pudo evitar rememorar esa maldita noche en la que todo aquello dio inicio y entonces la culpa comenzó a carcomerlo. Fue él quien tuvo la idea e impulsó ese plan de salida, aún cuando Victor no quería...y todo por su tonto deseo de demostrarle a su amigo Michele que como pareja eran completamente independientes.

—¿Pero cómo iba a imaginar yo que Victor haría semejante cosa? -se preguntó- No, su excusa de la borrachera no me parece una justificación válida.

Suspiró y enjugó sus lágrimas. Todo era demasiado contradictorio para él en esos instantes, no podía pensar con claridad y su estado de alteración lo superaba. Era consciente que si regresaba a la casa, los ánimos volverían a caldearse y todo empeoraría.

—No, Victor ni siquiera pensó en mí -dijo con rabia- No dudó un solo momento en ir a revolcarse aquella noche con ese chico cuando yo me estaba sintiendo mal al ver que Masumi intentaba seducirme.

Cuanto más pensaba en la situación, más impotencia sentía. Había sido tan leal e íntegro rechazando a aquel hombre que claramente estaba coqueteando con él; priorizó su relación de pareja y no aceptó los galanteos ajenos bajo ninguna circunstancia, a pesar de que no podía negar que Masumi le resultó atractivo.

Acercó su frente al volante y permaneció en esa posición por varios minutos.

—Pasó toda la noche y parte del día siguiente con Yuri y aún así, tuvo el descaro de decirme que se quedó dormido en la calle mientras yo me moría de la angustia creyendo que algo malo le sucedió -se compuso de golpe- ¡No pude haber sido más estúpido!

Volvió a romper en amargo llanto al recordar nuevamente las mentiras que su pareja le contó.

—No solo me engañó esa noche acostándose con él -suspiró- Ahora entiendo todo, por eso actuaba tan extraño de repente, por eso estaba como ido en ocasiones. Estuvo pensando en ese chico todo el tiempo, siguió siéndome infiel con el pensamiento. Sí, pensaba en él cuando hacía el amor conmigo, lo llamaba a él, lo deseaba a él. ¿Por qué me haces esto Victor? ¿¡Por qué!?

Y aunque no encontraba respuestas a las preguntas que se hacían, tampoco deseaba regresar para obtener la versión del involucrado.

—No quiero ver a Victor por ahora -inquirió-

Chris se hallaba totalmente sumido en sus propios cuestionamientos cuando de pronto, sintió su celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No necesitaba siquiera leer la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba, decidió responder aunque no habló.

—¿¡Chris!? ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó Victor del otro lado con un tono que dejaba entrever su total desesperación- Dime dónde te encuentras y voy junto a ti ahora mismo.

—Te dije que quiero estar solo -respondió escuetamente-

—Por favor, hablemos -pidió el albino- Sé que nada de lo que diga podrá justificar mi falta pero la reconozco y estoy arrepentido.

—¡No seas cínico, Victor! ¡¡¡Dices estar arrepentido cuando resulta que todo este tiempo tuviste a ese chico en tu mente!!! -cuestionó a regañadientes-

—Dios...ya te dije cómo sucedieron las cosas. Por favor, regresa a casa o dime en dónde estás para ir por ti -volvió a pedir-

—Tu excusa es de lo más patética, ¿sabes? ¡Me tomas por imbécil!

—¡Claro que no! Yo te amo, lo sabes muy bien -aseguró- Nunca me interesó otra persona

—Nunca hasta que lo conociste a él, ¿cierto? -preguntó alterado- Desde que te lo follaste no dejaste de pensar en él un solo momento. ¡¡¡Ni siquiera podíamos tener intimidad como antes porque él estaba en tu mente todo el maldito tiempo!!! Te escuché llamarme como le dices a él.

—Chris, escucha...-- -intentó vanamente persuadirlo-

—¿Vas a negarlo acaso? Cuando le dijiste "gatito", recordé que también me llamaste así.

—Lo siento, yo...--

—Así como yo soy el más estúpido de los hombres, tú eres el más mentiroso que he conocido en mi vida, maldito infiel -dijo con seriedad- Al final...no fui yo quien lo trajo primero a nuestra cama, fuiste tú y lo tuviste allí todo este tiempo.

Victor permaneció en silencio, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no le salía la voz pero sí unas gruesas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos. Le dolía saber que había lastimado de ese modo a su pareja, no podía perdonarse el hecho de estarle causando tanto dolor.

—No dices nada porque tengo razón, ¿cierto? -preguntó el suizo-

—Perdóname -pronunció Victor con voz entrecortada- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Solo dime y juro que lo hago...lo que quieras.

—No quiero que hagas nada, no quiero ya nada de ti -sentenció-

—Chris...espera. ¿No estarás diciendo que...--?

—Se terminó, Victor.

—¡No me digas eso! -refutó exasperado, llorando con desesperación- Te amo y no quiero perderte...--

—¡¡¡Pues eso debiste haberlo pensado antes!!! -colgó abruptamente y apagó el celular-

—¡¡¡Chris!!! -exclamó el albino- ¡¡¡Chris!!! -al observar la pantalla del teléfono, notó que la llamada había terminado-

Intentó con desesperación volver a marcarle pero ya no le daba disponible. Dejó el celular a un lado y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, llorando y maldiciendo vanamente lo que le ocurría.

Nunca había escuchado a Christophe de esa manera pero lo conocía muy bien y sabía que se lo dijo en serio.

\---

Esa madrugada, el albino quedó dormido tras resentir todo aquel cansancio y también la tensión que la situación en sí le generó. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo podía recordar todo a la perfección sin embargo y por un segundo, creyó que todo se había tratado de un sueño.

—¡¡¡Chris!!! -lo llamó sin recibir respuesta alguna-

En lugar de su pareja, a su lado en la cama dormían su perro y su gato, acurrucados uno al lado del otro muy cómodamente. Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento los animales metieron a la habitación durante la noche.

Entonces notó que desgraciadamente, nada fue un sueño; el horrible sentimiento de desolación se volvió a adueñar de su ser entero, clavándose en su pecho como una filosa daga...y en verdad, odiaba ese dolor.

Salió de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular para marcar a Christophe; su intento fue completamente en vano, ya que el otro seguía con el teléfono móvil apagado.

—De seguro estará con ellos -murmuró, refiriéndose a Emil y Michele, los amigos más cercanos de Chris-

Exhaló con fuerza y se sintió irritado, pensó que si Chris fue a casa de esa pareja, ya les habrá puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. Fue hacia el baño y todo lo hacía por completa inercia.

—De seguro ese idiota de Michele no habrá desperdiciado oportunidad para echarle más leña al fuego y poner a Chris todavía más en mi contra -dijo para sí mientras se lavaba la cara, intentando desperezarse- Le habrá dicho que tomó la mejor decisión al terminar nuestra relación.

Victor no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar con insistencia en el tema, en tanto volvía a intentar marcar a Christophe, quien seguía fuera de línea. Le desesperaba no saber de él y conforme pasaban los minutos, su situación iba empeorando.

Se preparó un café pero apenas pudo beberlo por la mitad. La ansiedad que sentía le provocaba una especie de nudo en el estómago, en su cabeza solo resonaba las palabras de Chris.

_"Se terminó, Victor"_

Pero él no podía resignarse a perderlo así. Era cierto que cometió un gravísimo error, reconocía que lo defraudó y que lo traicionó pero también estaba seguro de su amor hacia él y quería que tantos años al lado de su compañero de vida terminaran botados a la basura por aquel inesperado desliz.

—Yuri... -murmuró cuando el recuerdo del hermoso joven rubio regresó a su mente-

Ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería recuperar a su pareja, estaba convencido de que amaba a Chris pero también estaba consciente de que Yuri le encantaba, lo enloquecía y lo deseaba.

Se sentía profundamente arrepentido por haberlo echado de ese modo de su casa, habiéndole acusado de confabularse con el suizo para echarlo de cabeza y exponerlo, movido por el posible despecho que suponía sentía el otro. Le debía una disculpa a Yuri y eso también lo estaba mortificando.

Cuando ya no pudo resistirlo más, decidió vestirse para salir en búsqueda de su pareja. Una vez que estuvo listo, dejó comida servida a sus animales y tomó su celular para finalmente marcharse.

Prefirió no llamar ni enviar un mensaje a los amigos de Christophe para informarles que iba en camino para buscar al suizo. De ese modo evitaría que ellos lo pusieran sobre aviso y que el otro se fuera de esa casa para así no tener que verlo y enfrentarlo.

Pero Victor se encontraba tan nervioso que al ganar la calle, no decidía aún qué hacer. Podría tomar un taxi para llegar rápidamente a ese destino pero en lugar de eso, optó por ir hasta allá caminando; creyó que así tendría más tiempo de ordenar de sus ideas y ensayar explicaciones coherentes como también hilar las palabras más apropiadas para convencer a Chris de que lo perdonara y revocara su decisión de separarse.

Llevaba caminando como dos cuadras hasta que pasando por un pequeño parque escuchó que alguien venía aparentemente corriendo detrás de él; sintió curiosidad pero cuando volteó a ver, no encontró a nadie. Por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de Chris, solo que cuando se compuso para seguir su camino, escuchó de nuevo esos pasos y esta vez muy cerca de él.

Quedó pasmado al encontrarse frente a frente con la persona que menos esperaba hallar ese día.

—Para ser un anciano caminas muy rápido, apenas y logro alcanzarte

—Yuri -pronunció en voz baja-

—Me debes un sandwich -dijo con voz autoritaria- Lo acababa de comprar hace unos minutos pero lo arrojé al ver que salías de tu casa, te escabulliste en un descuido

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas esperando a que saliera de mi casa? -preguntó Nikiforov visiblemente confundido-

—Sí, estaba montando guardia desde hace como 3 horas -respondió el rubio-

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque de ninguna manera pensaba quedarme con las ganas de destrozarse a patadas -advirtió con voz amenazante y dio un par de pasos hacia él-

Realmente lucía bastante agresivo con esa chaqueta con capucha y el cabello cubriéndole la mitad de su lindo rostro. Victor se sintió intimidado y lo detuvo tomándolo por los hombros.

—Oye...espera... -pidió el albino y lo soltó- Lamento lo de anoche, estaba demasiado alterado -confesó- Sé que te acusé de manera injusta y te eché a la calle.

—Me echaste como si fuera una basura -refutó el otro- Mereces que te escupa en medio de la cara, anciano idiota

Victor observó atentamente a Yuri al notar algo extraño en su rostro y se tomó el atrevimiento de remover la capucha de su abrigo y apartarle el cabello que le caía en la cara...

—¡Dios...luces terrible con esas ojeras! -mencionó el mayor-

—¿Qué esperabas? No pegar un ojo, estuve despierto toda la maldita madrugada gracias a todo el estúpido embrollo -admitió-

—Estuviste llorando, ¿cierto? -preguntó Victor-

Yuri miró hacia otro lado y no quiso responder a esa pregunta pero sus ojos ligeramente hinchados lo dejaban en evidencia...

—Fue mi culpa...lo lamento -se excusó el albino- No quise lastimar a nadie

—Vi cuando se fue anoche -dijo Yuri refiriéndose a Chris, queriendo cambiar de tema cuanto antes-

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí, estaba en la otra esquina aguardando un taxi -contó el chico- En verdad tienes que amarlo mucho para salir a la calle en ropa interior detrás de él y rogarle que no se vaya -sonrió un poco-

—Es que...--

—Tienes suerte de que tus vecinos no llamaran a la policía y te denunciaran por exhibicionismo -añadió el rubio interrumpiéndolo-

Victor encogió los hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza...se sentía avergonzado no por lo que había hecho sino porque era el mismo Yuri quien se lo relataba de ese modo.

—Y él...tiene mucha suerte de que lo ames tanto así -dijo el menor-

—Él terminó conmigo -confesó Victor-

—¿En serio? -preguntó con una sonrisa ladina-

El mayor solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Debería alegrarme por eso -inquirió el chico- Sabes lo que siento por ti a pesar de todo

—Yuri...

—Ya lo sé, no sientes lo mismo...ya me quedó más que claro -refutó con molestia-

—No es eso -aseveró Victor-

—Sí lo es, no intentes disfrazar tus palabras por no hacerme sentir mal porque realmente ya no podría sentirme peor -confesó el chico- Ya sé todo lo que me dirás...la edad, el modo de vida que llevaba, tu relación de pareja, ya lo sé Victor.

El albino solo suspiró, realmente no sabía que decirle al otro para evitar que se sintiera de ese modo. Sin decir una sola palabra, comenzaron a caminar juntos y Victor tomó la mano ajena entre la suya...la sintió tan frágil y helada.

Por un instante pensó que el chico se apartaría pero no lo hizo sino todo lo contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos y siguieron caminando juntos, mirando hacia el frente y sin decir una sola palabra por esas calles vacías.

Habían caminado unas diez cuadras hasta que finalmente Yuri se atrevió a mirarlo. Los ojos ajenos lucían tan tristes y melancólicos, aún así los encontraba hermosos. Estaban en medio de otro parque y se adentraron en él...

—Estás yendo a buscarlo, ¿cierto? -preguntó Yuri-

—Sí -respondió el albino-

—Haces bien -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triste-

—¿¡Uh!? -Victor lo miró confundido-

—Solo vine a disculparme contigo -confesó el chico- Nunca fue mi intención causar problemas en tu relación de pareja...lo entendí a la perfección la última vez -explicó- No volví a buscarte y lo sabes...y cuando Chris me contrató, yo no tenía idea de que se trataba de ti.

—Aún así, aceptaste el trabajo -remarcó como si de un reclamo se tratara aquello-

—Iba a ser el último -dijo el chico- Es decir, fue el último. Ya lo he dejado...no pienso regresar a ese asqueroso mundo y eso es algo que te lo debo a ti.

—¿A mí? -preguntó Nikiforov-

—Sí, después de estar contigo...no quise estar con nadie más -confesó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmín- Es decir, quería quedarme contigo y estar solo a tu lado pero llegué tarde a tu vida...y tú a la mía.

Victor tragó saliva, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a llorar como un crío frente a ese chico que nuevamente le estaba declarando su amor con palabras que intentaba disfrazar pero no lo conseguía. Se sentía horrible al no poder corresponderle como se merecía y no podía siquiera decirle algo en retribución.

Vio a Yuri subiendo a uno de los bancos de ese parque que tenían ahí, logrando con eso quedar más o menos a su misma estatura. Le sonrió y lo llamó para que fuera hacia él.

El corazón del albino latía con fuerza al ver a Yuri con esa sonrisa que lo inquietaba, era como un niño travieso que lo invitaba a jugar. Descubrió que había un dejo de inocencia en él, que no había perdido a pesar de la vida que le tocó llevar.

Se acercó a Yuri quedando frente a él, como se lo había indicado y lo observó con fijeza, era tan bonito que parecía un ángel pero en su mirada sin brillo solo había una tremenda tristeza.

—Sé que ya pasó pero...feliz cumpleaños, Victor -dijo el rubio- No pude saludarte antes pero es mejor tarde que nunca, verdad? -sonrió-

—Mmm...supongo que sí -contestó- Muchas gracias, Yu...--

No pudo terminar la frase, se vio inesperadamente interrumpido por un beso que el chico depositó con suavidad sobre sus labios y una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla.

Amaba esa sensación tan cálida y agradable, tan cargada de un sentimiento puro y verdadero que le profesaba quizás inmerecidamente. Cuando se apartaron, pudo notar que los ojos de Yuri volvieron a brillar...fue como si hubieran cobrado vida y reflejaran una inusitada alegría...

—Ten...esto es para ti -dijo el chico y le dio un pequeño regalo envuelto en un bonito papel rojo-

—Muchas gracias, gatito -sonrió Victor y aceptó el obsequio ajeno-

—Bueno...yo debo irme ya. Se me hace tarde y no quiero perder el tren -explicó Yuri y bajó de aquel banco de un salto- Tú también debes irte, estoy seguro que está esperando por ti.

—¿Tienes que tomar un tren para llegar a tu casa? -preguntó el albino-

—No, no vivo lejos de aquí pero no se trata de eso -dijo el chico- Tomé la decisión de marcharme de San Petersburgo, volveré a mi ciudad.

—Espera, ¿por qué decidiste eso? Acaso es porque...--

—No quiero quedarme en este lugar sabiendo que estás cerca y que no podré estar contigo -admitió el menor- Pero esto es más por mí que por ti.

Victor sintió que su corazón se destrozaba cada vez más, tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo rodeó con fuerza, aferrándose a ese frágil y menudo cuerpo. Sentía que lo amaba también aunque de una manera diferente.

—Perdóname, Yuri -murmuró mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y besaba la cabeza del chico-

—Victor...no sé si nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse alguna vez pero te recordaré con cariño y créeme que siempre te desearé lo mejor.

—Créeme que de mi parte será igual, gatito.

Se apartaron y Yuri pudo notar que el otro estaba llorando, se encargó de secarle las lágrimas y se puso en una postura distinta, evitando a toda costa mostrarle lo que sentía.

—¡Deja de llorar, anciano! -le exigió- No querrás que él te vea así, ¿verdad? Ahora lárgate de una vez que ya no quiero verte -le señaló el camino hacia donde debía seguir-

Victor sonrió y asintió. No se atrevió a pronunciar una sola palabra, odiaba las despedidas; más aún cuando eran tristes y sin retorno. Se sentía de algún modo vacío e inútil por no haber podido hacerle sentir un poco mejor a ese pobre chico.

Siguió su camino, sin voltear una sola vez a mirar hacia atrás. Era lo mejor y estaba plenamente consciente de eso. Por el camino revisó lo que Yuri le había regalado, se trataba de una fina pulsera dorada que tenía grabada la figura de un tigre.

Sonrió y no dudó un momento en colocársela, al fin de cuentas era lo único que le quedaría de Yuri.

\---

Cuando por llegó a casa de Emil y Michele, tocó el timbre. Notó que frente a la residencia de la pareja se hallaba estacionado su auto por lo que no se había equivocado, Chris efectivamente se encontraba en ese lugar como lo supuso.

Pudo ver una de las cortinas removiéndose un poco, ya los ocupantes de la casa se dieron por enterados de su presencia. Segundos después, escuchó la puerta abrirse y lo primero que pensó era que saldría Michele a insultarlo y decirle que se largara, ya que Chris no deseaba verlo.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al mismísimo Chris saliendo de la casa ajena y encaminándose hacia él con determinación...

—Viniste -murmuró Giacometti-

El albino se limitó a asentir, viéndolo con una recelosa seriedad. Por un momento creyó que Chris volvería a golpearlo como la noche anterior o algo semejante pero no, el suizo acabó prácticamente arrojándose a sus brazos.

Victor lo abrazó fuerte y sonrió aliviado, sintiendo que recuperaba una parte suya que pensó ya había perdido. Otra vez, se desmoronó en llanto, al igual que su pareja, quien ocultaba el rostro en su pecho ajeno y lo estrechaba amorosamente.

—Te amo, Victor -sollozó- Te amo demasiado y no quiero separarme de ti. Perdóname...lo dije en un momento de ira extrema que no pude controlar.

—No, perdóname tú -lo separó un poco para observarlo- Nunca hubiera querido lastimarte...en verdad, soy un idiota.

—La culpa al final de cuentas fue mía -reconoció el suizo- Jamás debí haber hecho aquella estúpida propuesta

—Shhh...no hablemos más de eso, ¿sí? -pidió el albino mientras se encargaba de secar las lágrimas del rostro ajeno-

—Te amo -repitió Chris, esta vez, sonriendo un poco-

—Y yo a ti. Lo sabes, verdad? -preguntó el otro- A pesar de todas las estupideces que pude haber hecho, te amo. Todo lo que deseo es que me perdones y sigamos adelante...juntos, como debe ser.

Tomó a Chris del rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con intensidad. En tanto, Emil y Michele los observaban desde su puerta, sonrientes y contentos al presenciar esa reconciliación.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que observaban atentos aquella escena; a unos metros de allí, bien oculto detrás de unos autos estacionados en la calle...Yuri también los veía con una reacción distinta. No podía decir que estaba feliz con lo que veía pero al menos Victor lo estaba, o eso era lo que creía.

Aún no se había ido como le dijo a Victor, su viaje estaba planeado recién para el otro día y si lo había seguido hasta allí fue porque sus ganas de saber si Chris aceptaría de nuevo al albino, pesaron mucho más. Para su desgracia, así fue.

Suspiró y volteó para marcharse por fin. Al día siguiente partiría a su natal Moscú y no tenía intenciones de regresar jamás a esa ciudad. Confiaba en que el tiempo y la distancia, serían sus aliados para ir olvidando a ese hombre que amaba pero que no podía tener.

Ahora sí, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Se había ido, prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a derramar una sola lágrima por aquel amor que no pudo ser pero sabía que era fuerte y que conseguiría superarlo algún día.

En tanto, Victor y Chris seguían en lo suyo. Abrazados y sonrientes como un par de novios adolescentes que inician una relación, murmurándose lindas palabras de amor. Sus amigos decidieron por fin acercarse a ellos...

—Oye Victor, tienes mucho que agradecerme, ¿sabes? -dijo Michele al ver a la feliz pareja- Porque si no fuera por mí, Chris te hubiera pateado el trasero definitivamente

—¿En verdad? -preguntó, viéndolo lleno de sorpresa- Creí que serías el primero en pedir mi cabeza en una bandeja por lo que hice -dijo entre broma y en serio-

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Ese día Victor se dio cuenta que estuvo también equivocado respecto al amigo de su pareja, quien al fin y al cabo, no le tenía la antipatía que siempre creyó. Además, Michele acabó siendo el primero en apoyar la idea de reconciliación, pues de alguna manera se sintió el autor intelectual de esa posible ruptura por sugerirle a Chris aquella idea del "regalo".

\---

Victor y Chris regresaron juntos a casa y una vez en privado, charlaron largo y tendido sobre toda la cuestión acontecida. También hicieron la promesa de no involucrar nuevamente a un tercero en la relación bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al final de cuentas, una relación de pareja es eso...de a dos. Acordaron no más regalos extremos, no más sorpresas extrañas y sobre todo, no más mentiras aunque Victor sintió que no pudo cumplir del todo con eso...pero no mintió sino más bien, se abstuvo de contar lo último, sobre su encuentro final con Yuri esa tarde.

Le pareció algo innecesario pronunciarse al respecto, más aún luego de haber tenido un increíble encuentro sexual para coronar su reconciliación; no quería volverlo a arruinar por ningún motivo.

Tenía a Chris recostado sobre su pecho y jugaba con unos mechones del cabello de su pareja, cosa que hacía relajar por completo al suizo.

—¿Qué te parece si adelantamos nuestro viaje de aniversario? -propuso Victor con una sonrisa-

—Por mí encantado -replicó el otro y también sonrió-

—Genial, entonces nos vamos en dos días -dijo Nikiforov-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Chris levantándose de su cómodo lugar y viéndolo con preocupación-

—Claro. No hay tiempo que perder -el albino acarició el rostro ajeno-

—Tienes razón -secundó el suizo, quebrando toda distancia entre ambos y besándolo de la manera más apasionada y fogosa, Victor se dio el gusto de corresponderlo por completo-

Ahí quedaron a merced del deseo y del amor más profundo que se profesaban uno al otro. Sin dudas, ambos habían aprendido con creces importantes lecciones que les servirían para continuar con su relación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que sentía Victor tras recuperar a su pareja, un sentimiento agridulce lo embargaba al saber que nunca podría olvidarse del todo de Yuri; sin que se diera cuenta, ese chico también se había metido en su corazón...pero tomó la más acertada decisión y lo mejor era ya dejarlo allí.

**FIN**


End file.
